please, be my 'wife!
by doctorCho YunJae
Summary: dia tampan! itulah yang pertama kali tersirat di hati jaejoong saat bertemu dengan appa changmin, bocah kecil yang ditemukannnya. YUNJAE Couple.
1. Chapter 1

annyeong readers! Ini ff yaoi pertama aku semoga bisa diterima dengan baik oleh reader semua!

_Please, be My Wife!_

Cast:

Kim jaejoong

Jung yunho

Etc

1

2

3

Start!

Annyeong! Naneun kim jaejoong imnida. Aku adalah seorang mahasiswa seni semester akhir di Seoul university. Aku tinggal di sebuah flat kecil yang terletak sekitar 10 menit berjalan kaki dari kampus. Hidupku terbilang biasa saja mengingat ayahku yang hanya seorang pemilik toko roti kecil di busan dan Ibuku yang hanya seorang ibu rumah tangga. Aku tidak pernah merasa rendah akan hal itu. aku justru semakin bersemangat untuk bisa menyelesaikan kuliahku dan membuat omma dan appa bangga. Setiap pulang kuliah aku bekerja sampingan sebagai waiter di sebuah coffee shop yang tidak jauh dari kampus. Hari ini aku berencana pergi ke coffee shop untuk bekerja sambilan seperti biasa. Matahari bersinar dengan gagahnya membuat keringat bercucuran di kulitku yang seputih susu.

"hiks. Appa..." aku menoleh.

Seorang anak kecil bertubuh gempal dengan pipi chubby yang kemerahan sedang menangis di bawah pohon yang baru saja akan aku lewati.

"appa...waaa... changmin takuut..." aku berusaha mengabaikan anak kecil itu tapi hati kecilku yang sudah terlahir baik menahanku dan membimbingku untuk mendekatinya.

"annyeong...adik kecil, kamu kenapa?" aku berjongkok di hadapannya dan tersenyum tulus padanya.

Dia menatapku dengan tatapan menyelidik. Mungkin menduga2 apakah aku orang baik atau penculik. "ahjumma...hiks."

"mwo? Ahjumma?! Adik kecil, apa kau ini tidak bisa membedakan namja dan yeoja? Aku ini namja, seharusnya kau memanggilku ahjussi." Hufh. aku menghela nafas kecil. Ok, ini bukan pertama kalinya aku dikira seorang yeoja. Mungkin karena aku terlalu 'cantik' untuk ukuran seorang namja.

"ahjussi?" dia menatapku dengan tatapan tak percaya. Aish.

"nde. Tidak usah kau pikirkan. Sekarang, kenapa kau menangis eoh?" dia menundukkan kepala dan kembali menangis. Kali ini tangisannya jauh lebih nyaring dan membuat tanganku refleks menutup telingaku.

"okay...okay...dengar, ahjussi akan membantumu." Dia langsung berhenti menangis. "pertama2 kau harus memberitahu ahjussi namamu." Kataku sambil mengelus rambutnya lembut.

"naneun jung changmin imnida." Dia sedikit membungkukkan tubuhnya.

'wah, sopan sekali anak ini.' Batinku. "naneun kim jaejoong imnida. Sekarang minnie, apa yang bisa ahjussi bantu? Apa yang terjadi padamu?" dia mengusap air matanya dengan punggung tangannya.

"ahjum..eh ahjussi, aku tersesat. Aku ingin pulang ke rumah..."

Changmin lalu menceritakan semuanya dengan panjang lebar. Dia berniat pulang ke rumahnya dengan berjalan kaki karena lelah menunggu appanya yang tidak kunjung menjemputnya. Tapi seperti yang readers ketahui. Hehe. dia tersesat. Hello, dia masih berumur sekitar 5 tahun menurutku, mustahil baginya mengingat alamat yang sepertinya tidak bisa dibilang dekat itu. buktinya dia tersesat kan?

"baiklah minnie... sekarang katakan pada ahjussi di mana alamatmu? Ahjussi akan mengantarmu pulang."

"minnie?"

"nde, minnie. Itu panggilan dari ahjussi untukmu. Apa kau tidak suka?" dia terlihat berpikir sejenak.

"aku suka. Appa tidak pernah memanggilku begitu." Dia tersenyum.

"jadi minnie? Di mana alamatmu?" matanya kembali memerah.

"aku tidak tau. Hiks." Ommo? Bagaimana ini?

"kau tidak tau? Bagaimana dengan nomor telepon?" changmin menggeleng. "telepon rumah? Appamu? Ommamu?" lagi, changmin hanya menggeleng dengan .

Author pov:

Jaejoong memutuskan untuk membawa changmin ke tempatnya bekerja.

"jadi, apa yang akan kau lakukan dengan anak itu?" yoochun, teman sekaligus pemilik cafe tempat jaejoong bekerja menunjuk ke arah changmin yang sedang duduk manis sambil asik menikmati es krim coklat yang jaejoong berikan di salah satu meja di cafe miliknya.

"molla." Jaejoong hanya menggedikkan bahu. Tidak terlalu mau ambil pusing akan apa yang terjadi ke depannya, yang dia tau sekarang dia harus menyelesaikan semua pekerjaan yang menjadi tanggung jawabnya.

"kau ini!" yoochun menjitak kepala jaejoong lumayan keras yang membuat si pemilik kepala-jaejoong- mengaduh lalu mengusap2 bagian kepalanya yang baru saja dijitak dengan tanpa perasaan oleh park yoochun sahabatnya.

"ottoke? Kau tau kalau aku harus bekerja sekarang..." jaejoong mempoutkan bibir pink alaminya masih sambil mengusap bagian kepalanya yang terasa sakit.

"YA! Siapa bosmu?!" yoochun menempelkan ujung jari telunjuknya ke dahi jaejoong. Yang ditanya hanya mempoutkan alis dan menjawab. "kau..."

"nah, maka dari itu sebagai bosmu yang amat sangat baik dan penyayang anak kecil, aku memberimu hari libur. Khusus hari ini! Bukan karena kasian padamu! Tapi karena aku tidak tega pada anak kecil yang manis dan lucu itu. ARRA?" jaejoong melongo sebentar lalu tersenyum lebar, memperlihatkan sederetan giginya yang rapi dan putih mengkilat. *kayak iklan pemutih ya...wkwkwk

"jjinja? Jjinja?!" jaejoong terlalu bahagia sampai2 dia tidak sadar kalau yoochun meringis merasakan nyeri pada kedua bahunya yang diremas oleh jaejoong.

"YAA!" yoochun menepis kedua tangan jaejoong. "aku sudah bilang kalau ini demi anak manis itu. KKA! Pergi sebelum aku berubah pikiran."

Jaejoong langsung menemui changmin yang baru saja menyelesaikan es krim keduanya. "wah, kau suka sekali dengan es krim ya?" changmin hanya menanggapi pertanyaan jaejoong dengan anggukan. Tangan mungilnya sibuk mengusap kasar bibirnya yang penuh dengan sisa2 es krim dengan tisu.

"sini." Jaejoong mengambil tisu yang ada di tangan changmin dan menggantikan changmin mengelap bibir mungil yang belepotan es krim itu.

"aigoo. Bagaimana mungkin sekolah sebesar sekolahmu tidak ada security penjaganya? Kepada siapa lagi aku harus bertanya?" jaejoong sibuk berceloteh sendiri karena si kecil dan imut changmin hanya menunduk menatap tanah.

Ya begitulah, jaejoong dan changmin sekarang sedang berada di depan pagar sekolah changmin and guess what? Tidak ada penjaga sama sekali di sekolah itu. ke mana jaejoong harus mengantarkan changmin? Itulah yang ada di pikiran kim jaejoong sekarang. Bagaimana kalau orang tua changmin melaporkan kehilangan changmin pada polisi dan jaejoong dikira sebagai penculik? Semua pikiran2 buruk melayang di kepala jaejoong.

"mmm...ottoke?minnie ya...aish..." jaejoong memutar dan memaksa otaknya bekerja keras saat ini. Dia harus mencari ide untuk menemukan rumah changmin.

TING! Sebuah lampu yang tidak kasat mata muncul dari kepala jaejoong.

"minnie ya... apa kau tau nama toko atau tempat besar yang dekat dengan mungkin dekat dengan kantor appamu. Anni, akan lebih baik kalau kau tau nama kantor tempat ayahmu bekerja." Mata jaejoong berbinar menatap changmin yang baru saja menengadahkan kepala dari fokusnya menatap tanah.

"jung colpolasion. Appa bekerja di jung colpolasion."

"jung apa? Jung...aish. apalagi itu." jaejoong berusaha mengingat2 nama perusahaan yang berawalan jung.

"di depannya ada sebuah tempat belanja besar. Hyundai depalmen stol." Jaejoong sedikit mempoutkan alisnya lalu AHA. Kata itu yang keluar dari dalam otak jaejoong.

"hyundai? Hyundai department store?!" jaejoong sedikit memekik mengingat betapa jeniusnya dia saat ini. Changmin yang ada di depan jaejoong hanya dapat menahannya dengan memejamkan mata. *haha.

"kurasa begitu cara menyebutnya yang benar." changmin mengangguk2 kecil layaknya orang bijak, bahkan sambil mengelus dagunya dengan jari jempol dan telunjuknya.

"ok ok. Hyundai department store bukan hanya satu. Ada banyak. Tapi yang paling dekat dari sini ada di... tapi kalau yang berada di komplek perkantoran... kalau begitu kita coba ke yang paling dekat saja dulu..." jaejoong menarik paksa changmin dan membawanya ke halte bis terdekat.

Jaejoong pov:

Anni, ternyata bukan di sini. Jaejoong meringis mendapati changmin yang menggeleng. Mereka baru saja tiba di hyundai department store terdekat.

"jangan sedih, ayo ke tempat selanjutnya!"

"itu! itu kantor appa! Aku sering ikut appa ke sana!" anak manis di sebelahku itu tersenyum bahagia sambil menunjuk ke arah sebuah perusahaan yang menurutku sangat besar itu.

"di sana?" aku berusaha memastikan pernyataan changmin. Jujur saja aku sedikit risih, perusahaan sebesar itu? dengan tampilanku yang hanya memakai kaos lengan panjang v neck putih dan celana jeans hitam bahkan sepatu kets? Pasti penjagaan di perusahaan ini sangat ketat kan? Aku sedikit takut membayangkan itu. Tapi bagaimana? Minnie harus dipertemukan dengan appanya.

Minnie mengangguk dan menarik tanganku menuju pintu masuk perusahaan itu.

GRAB! Sebuah tangan menghentikan langkahku. Seperti yang aku duga!

"anda mau ke mana? Maaf, di sini lingkungan kerja jadi semua yang masuk ke sini diwajibkan berpakaian rapi." Seorang yang kuperkirakan berumur 40an dengan gaya rambut rapi disisir ke belakang berpakaian serba hitam dengan tanda pengenal yang bertulis staff keamanan menahan lenganku.

"mmm...naneun...naneun..."

"aku ingin bertemu appa." Staff keamanan itu memandang ke arah minnie yang baru saja bicara.

"aigoo. Tuan muda! Kenapa bisa berada di sini? Semua staff keamanan di kerahkan untuk mencari anda!"

Tampan, itulah kata pertama yang bisa kuucapkan dalam hati saat melihat namja yang ada dihadapanku sekarang. Wajahnya yang kecil dengan hidung mancung dan mata musang yang membuatnya terlihat mempesona ditambah warna kulitnya yang tan menambah kesan jantan yang aku yakin disukai semua wanita.

Dia merengkuh dan mengangkat tubuh minnie ke dalam pelukannya. Mengecup pipi minnnie berkali2 yang membuat mini risih dan mengelap bekas ciuman namja itu dengan kasar.

"appa. Jangan membuatku malu. Aku sudah besar!" changmin sedikit meliukkan tubuhnya pertanda kalau dia ingin turun dari gendongan namja itu yang memeluknya seperti koala.

"appa. Ini adalah calon istriku."

"MWO?!" aku terkesiap melihat telunjuk changmin yang mengarah kepadaku. "ISTRI?" changmin mengangguk. "YAA JUNG CHANGMIN. Sudah kubilang kalau aku ini namja, bagaimana mungkin seorang namja bisa menjadi istri!"

"Apa itu berarti kalau kau seorang wanita kau bersedia menjadi istri anakku? Haha." Aku menoleh ke arah namja itu, appa changmin.

"A-anni. Andwe! Ah, mianhae." Aku buru2 membungkukkan badan.

"jung yunho imnida." Dia mengulurkan tangannya padaku.

Author pov:

Changmin menceritakan semua kejadian yang menimpanya kepada yunho-appanya yang hanya ditanggapi anggukan dan senyuman kecil oleh yunho. Sementara jaejoong hanya duduk manis sambil memandang wajah yunho-changmin-entahlah.

"gomawo karena sudah menyelamatkan anakku jae." Yunho menggenggam tangan jaejoong yang duduk di sampingnya.

"n-nde. Itu bukan apa2." Jaejoong yang merasa risih melepaskan tangannya dengan perlahan dari genggaman yunho yang menurutnya tampan. Terlalu tampan. Hingga membuat jantungnya berdegup kencang dan salah tingkah.

"appa, aku ingin jaejoongie menjadi istriku...bolehkan?" changmin memeluk yunho manja.

Jaejoong membulatkan mata mendengar pernyataan changmin. Dia nyaris kena serangan jantung walaupun itu bukan pernyataan yang pertama kali diungkapkan changmin.

"waeyo? Apa kau tau istri itu apa?" yunho mengelus rambut changmin lembut.

"mmm. Seseorang yang menyayangiku, menemaniku dan membacakan cerita sebelum aku tidur?"

Jaejoong menghembuskan nafas lega, setidaknya jaejoong lega karena changmin tidak mempunyai kelainan, bocah itu hanya bingung membedakan peran seorang eomma dan seorangt istri.

Yunho tertawa. Dan itu membuat jantung jaejoong berdegup kencang. "anniya. Kalau yang menyayangi, menemani dan membacakanmu cerita sebelum tidur, itu adalah eomma. Kalau kau ingin jaejoong melakukan itu, jaejoong harus menjadi ibumu. Itu berarti dia harus menjadi istri appa, bukan istrimu."

BLUSH. Pipi jaejoong mendadak merah mendengar pernyataan yunho barusan.

"jjinja? Kalau begitu aku ingin appa menikahi jaejoongi!"

TBC/DEL?

Ditunggu reviewnya^^


	2. Chapter 2

_Annyeong chingu. Mian kalo chapter 2 terbilang lama banget untuk di update. Ini semua dikarenakan belum lama ini aku kesulitan mengakses ffn. Aku bahkan mikir kalo ffn di tutup n gk akan ngelanjutin ff ini, hiks._

_Semoga chapter ini cukup panjang n memuaskan walau kayaknya akan ._

_Selamat membaca!_

**PLEASE, BE MY 'WIFE'!**

**Chapter 2**

TAP TAP TAP

Suara langkah kaki masuk menghentikan kegiatan tiga orang yang asik dengan kegiatannya masing2. Yunho sedang asik bersenda gurau dengan changmin sementara jaejoong sedang asik memperhatikan keakraban yang ditunjukkan oleh ayah dan anak itu.

"bagaimana keadaan changmin?" seorang yeoja yang cantik dan seksi (hufh aku gak rela ngomongnya ) berjalan dengan tergesa2 menghampiri yunho dan changmin. "apa changmin baik2 saja?" yeoja itu langsung mengambil posisi duduk di antara yunho dan jaejoong yang membuat jaejoong menggeser duduknya karena merasa tidak nyaman. Yeoja itu bahkan hampir menempel ke tubuh yunho yang membuat changmin yang ada di pangkuan yunho mendengus risih.

"mmm… kau bisa lihat sendiri, changmin baik2 saja." Yunho menjawab pertanyaan yeoja itu bahkan tanpa memandangnya.

"syukurlah, aku sangat khawatir kalau2 terjadi sesuatu dengan changmin." Changmin yang mendengar itu menoleh sejenak lalu membuang muka. Entah kenapa changmin yang memiliki hati seputih malaikat itu bisa merasakan aura jahat yang keluar dari yeoja yang masih betah menempel dengan tubuh appa kesayangannya.

"jaejoongie…" jaejoong langsung terbangun dari dunia bawah sadarnya yang sedang terpana memperhatikan kelakuan yeoja yang duduk di antara dia dan yunho ketika changmin yang berada di pangkuan yunho turun dan berjalan ke arahnya. Tangannya diulurkan ke atas, meminta jaejoong untuk menariknya ke dalam pangkuan jaejoong.

"nugu?" yeoja yang baru datang itu baru menyadari kalau ada orang lain yang berada di sampingnya. Seorang namja yang terbilang sangat cantik?

"oh. Aku nyaris lupa. Ini kim jaejoong, dia yang menemukan dan mengantarkan changmin kesini."

Jaejoong mengulurkan tangannya yang tadi memeluk erat tubuh changmin yang baru saja duduk di pangkuannya, ingin memperkenalkan diri. Tapi yeoja itu hanya melengos- melihat jaejoong dari ujung rambut sampai ujung kaki, dan menyebutkan namanya dengan gaya yang sangat angkuh menurut jaejoong.

"go ara."

Jaejoong pov:

"go ara." Katanya dengan sombong. Bahkan dengan mengabaikan tanganku yang mengulur ke arahnya. Hufh.

Aku yang menyadari uluran tanganku tak akan disambut olehnya memilih menurunkan tangan dengan perlahan dan mengelus lembut rambut changmin.

'orang kaya memang susah dimengerti.' Batinku sambil melirik ke arahnya yang sedang menggenggam tangan yunho sambil mengatakan betapa khawatirnya dia atas hilangnya changmin. Hey, lihat saja, bahkan changmin berada dalam pangkuanku sekarang, dia bahkan tidak memandangnya.

"jadi, kau mau apa?" ara tiba2 membalikkan tubuhnya dan bertanya padaku.

"o? mau apa? Saya tidak mengerti maksud anda."

"jangan pura2 tidak mengerti, orang sepertimu pasti menginginkan imbalan atas kerja kerasmu yang telah mengantarkan changmin ke sini." Aku menautkan alisku. Jujur aku sebenarnya sangat tersinggung dengan kata2 yeoja di sampingku ini.

"mian, tapi saya sama sekali tidak mengharapkan imbalan." Aku mengeratkan pelukanku di tubuh changmin yang ternyata sudah tertidur.

"apa 1 juta won cukup?" dia membuka tasnya dan mengeluarkan buku cek, membuatku shock dan membelalakkan mata.

Ok, uang 1 juta won bukan jumlah yang kecil bagiku, bahkan bisa melunasi uang sewa flatku selama 1 tahun. Tapi hellooo, aku bukan seseorang yang melakukan sesuatu hanya untuk mendapatkan uang. Aku cukup mempunyai harga diri. Apalagi yang aku lakukan tadi untuk membantu anak kecil sepolos dan semanis changmin.

"sekali lagi saya minta maaf, tapi apa anda memang selalu menilai sesuatu dengan uang? Apa anda bahkan tidak mengkhawatirkan changmin? Anda bahkan belum menyentuhnya sama sekali! Anda ini ibu seperti apa?!" nada suaraku sedikit naik akibat emosi yang memuncak.

"ehem." Aku baru tersadar akan keberadaan yunho. "jae, maafkan ara. Aku yakin dia tidak bermaksud menyinggungmu." Ternyata yunho membela istrinya. "oh iya, ara ini adalah tunanganku. Changmin omma meninggal saat melahirkan changmin." Omo, dia bukan istri yunho? Apa aku harus bersyukur? Tapi mereka sudah bertunangan. Dan apa yang sebenarnya aku pikirkan, aku inikan namja. Aish.

"kenapa kau berkata seperti itu yun, aku rasa aku tidak salah. Aku bahkan ingin memberikan imbalan padanya. Dan Itu semua karena aku sangat menyayangi changmin.." ara mempoutkan bibirnya karena kesal. Dan itu membuatku semakin membenci watak gadis di sampingku ini.

"nde, saya yang salah. Tapi saya hanya ingin menegaskan bahwa tidak semua bisa dinilai dengan uang. Apalagi changmin. Dia terlalu baik dan manis untuk anda nilai dengan uang. Walaupun nona go bukan changmin omma sekarang, tapi dalam waktu dekat dia akan menjadi changmin omma, tidak seharusnya dia bersikap begitu. Mianhae, saya terlalu ikut campur dalam urusan keluarga kalian. Tapi, Mulai sekarang lebih baik anda berdua meluangkan lebih banyak waktu untuk bersama changmin dan menjaganya dengan baik. Kalau begitu aku permisi dulu." Aku berdiri dan berusaha memindahkan changmin ke dalam pelukan yunho dengan perlahan-agar changmin tidak terbangun.

"chakkaman!"

Author pov:

"chakkaman!" yunho meraih tangan jaejoong yang baru saja akan beranjak pergi. "gomawo jae." Katanya tulus lalu melepaskan tangan jaejoong dengan perlahan.

jung mansion

Yunho pov:

"ANDWEEEEEEE!" changmin berteriak sambil melompat ke atas tempat tidur empuknya. Yup, seharian ini aku sudah kehabisan akal untuk membujuknya makan. Dia bahkan tidak mau berangkat ke sekolah. "AKU TIDAK MAU TAU APPA, AKU BARU AKAN MAKAN KALAU APPA SUDAH MEMBAWA JAEJOONGIE KE SINI!"

"arraso, tapi changmin harus makan dulu, nde. Kalau changmin tidak makan, changmin bisa sakit dan tidak bisa bertemu dengan jaejoong ahjussi." Aku berusaha sesabar mungkin untuk menenangkannya.

"ahjussi? ANNI! Jaejoongie adalah calon omma changmin! Bagaimana mungkin appa memanggilnya dengan sebutan ahjussi?!" kali ini dia bahkan melemparkan bantal berbentuk kepala panda ke arahku. Aish.

"changmin yaa… apa kau lupa kalau appa akan menikah dengan nona go?" dia memelototiku. "kau taukan kalau haraeboji dan haelmoni go sangat mengharapkan appa menikah dengan anak mereka. Lagipula, sebelum haraeboji jung meninggal, dia sudah berpesan pada appa untuk menikah dengan putri sahabatnya-haraeboji go." Kali ini changmin meremas bedcover bergambar transformer kesayangannya. "appa yakin, lama kelamaan kau akan terbiasa dengan kehadiran nona go sebagai omma barumu." Changmin menepis tanganku yang berniat mengelus rambutnya.

"lama kelamaan? Aku bahkan tidak perlu waktu lama untuk menentukan kalau jaejoongie akan jadi omma yang baik untukku." Deg. Anak ini, kenapa jadi pintar sekali melawan ucapanku.

Tapi aku tidak akan kalah. "tapi changmin, jaejoong adalah seorang namja. Namja dan namja tidak bisa menikah."

Changmin menggelengkan kepala sambil mencibir ke arahku seolah mengatakan 'please deh'. HAH.

"appa sangat ketinggalan jaman. Appa terlambat seribu tahun untuk membohongiku. Kyuhyun ssi, plinces-ku punya orangtua yang sama2 namja. Cho ahjussi dan ahjumma sama2 namja, tapi mereka menikah dan melahirkan kyu plinces. (*catet, changmin paling susah kalo ngomong pake bahasa inggris.)

"plinces?mmm…maksudmu princess." Jawabku setelah berpikir cukup lama. Changmin mengangguk pasti. "kenapa kau menyebutnya dengan sebutan 'princessku'? YAK JUNG CHANGMIN! Apa kau sudah mulai berpacaran, apa kau bahkan sudah bisa membaca dengan lancar?!" changmin memukul lenganku dengan cukup keras yang membuatku sedikit meringis.

"ANII APPA, aku tidak berpacaran. Kyu-plincess adalah calon istriku di masa depan. Karena kyu-plincess, aku berusaha belajar membaca mati2an. Aku tidak ingin kelihatan bodoh di depan kyu-plincess. Seosaengnim bilang kalau kyu-plincess is 'de cmaltes boi' di kelas. Dia sudah sangat lancar membaca dan menulis. Bahkan bahasa inggrisnya sangat bagus."

De cmaltes boi? The smartest….."BOY?! apa maksudmu dengan bilang dia adalah boy? Apa kau bahkan tau arti kata boy?!" aku berteriak panik. Jangan bilang kalau…

"nde…kyu adalah anak laki2. Apa yang salah dengan itu?" MWO?!

"apa maksudmu? Sebelumnya kau bilang dia princess kan!lalu bagaimana mungkin kau menyebut seorang anak laki2 dengan sebutan-"

"plincess?" potong changmin. "tentu saja karena kyu secantik dan semanis seorang putri di mataku."

Aku nyaris pingsan mendengar pernyataan anak laki2ku satu2nya barusan. Apa anakku GAY? Tuhan, dia bahkan belum masuk sekolah dasar. Bagaimana mungkin….

Author pov:

"jadi appa, aku katakan sekali lagi, aku hanya mau jaejoongie yang menjadi ommaku." Yunho hanya diam. Pikirannya masih kalut dengan pernyataan changmin sebelumnya.

"kenapa harus jaejoong? Kenapa bukan ara? Atau kau bisa memilih yeoja lain yang menurutmu cocok." Yunho sadar betul kalau dia harus mempunyai kesabaran extra untuk menghadapi seorang jung changmin, putra hasil dari benihnya sendiri-jung yunho. Bagaimanapun, setiap namja keluarga jung memang sudah terlahir dengan watak yang sangat keras dan tegas.

"aku bisa melihatnya appa. Aku bisa merasakan kalau jaejoongie akan menjadi omma yang sangat baik untukku. Appa harus percaya padaku. Aku yakin, jaejoongie juga bisa menjadi istri yang baik untuk appa." Yunho sedikit melebarkan mata musangnya. Dia tidak percaya changmin cukup dewasa untuk mengeluarkan kata2 sebijak itu. "lagipula…jaejoongie yeoppo..feli feli byutipul. Dia bahkan lebih cantik dibanding kyu-plincess. Tapi tentu saja kyu-plincess yang paling manis." Mata changmin berbinar2 saat mengatakan itu, bisa ditebak siapa yang sedang dia bayangkan sekarang.

Uri Minnie sungguh luar biasa eoh?

"tapi changmin… appa rasa setidaknya kau harus mencoba. Kau bahkan belum memulainya bersama ara jumma." Yunho berusaha membujuk changmin. Bagaimanapun dia merasa masih cukup normal untuk menikah dengan sesama namja. Walaupun dia akui jaejoong sangat cantik. Sangat.

"appa sudah mencobanya. Dan appa bahkan tidak bahagia." Changmin beranjak dari tempat tidurnya. Beranjak meninggalkan yunho yang masih merenungi kata2 changmin barusan.

coffeelicious

Yunho pov:

Setelah berputar2 hampir setengah jam, akhirnya aku dan changmin berhasil menemukan café yang dimaksud oleh changmin-apalagi kalau bukan café tempat jaejoong bekerja. Changmin langsung bergegas membuka pintu dan turun dari mobil-berlari memasuki café. Aish. Anak itu.

Aku kembali menghembuskan nafas. Sedikit lelah. Apa daya, direktur jung-itu aku-harus membolos dari kantor hari ini, demi memenuhi keinginan changmin yang terus2an merengek selama 3 jam penuh. Bahkan dia belum sarapan-apalagi makan siang.

Aku berjalan perlahan memasuki café. Entah kenapa ada sedikit rasa gugup yang menyelimuti perasaanku. Apa ini karena aku akan bertemu dengan jaejoong? Glek. Pipiku bahkan memanas ketika membayangkan wajah cantik jaejoong. Terlalu cantik untuk ukuran yeoja, apalagi namja!

Sekali2 kulirik jam tangan rolex yang melingkar di lenganku. Sudah jam 11, changmin bahkan belum sarapan. Jujur aku sedikit khawatir mengingat nafsu makan changmin yang biasanya selalu over itu. 'apa dia tidak lapar?'

"annyeonghaseo…" seorang waiter membungkuk ke arahku yang baru saja memasuki café.

Aku hanya menanggapinya dengan anggukan kecil. Mataku berkeliaran mencari sosok changmin ke setiap penjuru ruangan.

"appa…"

Author pov:

Semua mata-terutama yeoja memandangi sosok jangkung yang baru saja memasuki café milik yoochun itu dengan mata berbinar2. Bahkan ada yang sampai meneteskan air liur (;p). Siapa lagi yang menarik perhatian mereka kalau bukan jung yunho. Direktur jung corp yang memang merupakan idola bagi setiap yeoja dan para namja berstatus uke, bahkan pada pandangan pertama. Jung yunho memang bisa terbilang sempurna, walau dengan penampilannya sekarang yang terbilang biasa saja-kemeja lengan pendek warna baby blue dan jeans panjang warna khaki. Sepatu kets warna putih menambah kesan biasanya yang bahkan masih dipandang luar biasa itu. ^^. Semuanya tentu bukan tanpa alasan, mengingat fisik yang telah dianugrahkan Tuhan sejak lahir padanya. Badan tinggi atletis dengan abs yang sempurna ditambah warna kulitnya yang tan, membuatnya terlihat seksi dan menggoda. Wajahnya yang tampan dengan dagu lancip dan hidungnya yang mancung, mata musangnya yang tajam dengan kesan dingin yang membuat semua fansnya penasaran. Aargghhh. (bisa gila kalo aku kebanyakan ngebayanginnya).haha

"appa…"

Shock. Mungkin itulah yang dirasakan para yeoja dan namja berstatus uke yang sejak beberapa detik lalu masih terpesona oleh kesempurnaan sosok namja yang masih berdiri tidak jauh dari pintu masuk ketika seorang anak kecil bertubuh gempal dengan pipi chubbynya yang kemerahan berlari kearah yunho lalu memeluk kaki yunho dengan erat. Bahkan memanggil yunho dengan sebutan appa!

"jangan berlari2 seperti itu. Bagaimana kalau anak kesayangan appa ini terjatuh eoh?" ucap yunho yang membuat para 'fans' barunya mendesah kecewa dan putus asa. Haha.

"appa…hiks. Aku sudah mencari omma kemana2, tapi aku tidak ." changmin sudah mulai menangis. Dan apa yang dia katakan barusan? Omma?

"omma? Oh, maksudmu jaejoong. Hey, jangan menangis. Lebih baik kita bertanya pada pegawai lain. Siapa tau mereka bisa memberitahu kita di mana jaejoong sekarang." Changmin langsung menghentikan tangis yang baru saja akan dimulainya setelah mendengar kata2 yunho. Sedikit senyum terukir di bibir imutnya. " kajja." Kata yunho lagi sambil menarik changmin ke arah waiter yang tadi menyambutnya di pintu masuk.

"annyeonghaseo tuan, adik kecil, apa ada yang bisa saya bantu." Kata namja imut dengan gummy smilenya yang diketahui yunho bernama lee hyukjae itu-yunho membaca name tagnya tentu saja.

"jaejoongie…aku ingin bertemu jaejoongie, calon ommaku." Yunho bahkan belum sempat membuka mulut ketika changmin dengan ganasnya langsung menyerocos menjawab pertanyaan hyukjae. Hyukjae bahkan sedikit terkikik melihat ekspresi yunho yang menahan malu akibat kata2 changmin barusan.

"jaejoongie? Maksudmu kim jaejoong?" changmin mengangguk dengan imutnya.

"oh, dia belum datang. Shiftnya dimulai satu jam lagi. Mungkin dia masih di kampus sekarang."

"kampus?" ujar yunho yang sedikit penasaran saat mendengar kata kampus.

"nde. Jaejoong ada kuliah pagi ini. Jadi dia baru akan masuk pada pukul 12 siang." Yunho sedikit terkesima mendengar pernyataan hyukjae barusan. Jaejoong ternyata seorang mahasiswa? Sampai beberapa detik yang lalu yunho masih berpikir kalau jaejoong hanyalah seorang pekerja kecil-waiter. Tidak diduga ternyata jaejoong sedang mengenyam pendidikan tinggi. Itu artinya jaejoong berpendidikan dan tidak akan mempermalukan nama keluarga jung.

Tapi kenapa pendidikan jaejoong bisa mempengaruhi nama keluarga jung? Apa yang sebenarnya ada dipikiran seorang jung yunho sekarang.

"kalau begitu aku akan menunggunya!" changmin langsung beranjak mencari meja yang berada tepat di samping jendela. Sepertinya uri changmin ingin memastikan melihat jaejoong ketika jaejoong datang nanti.

"jadi apa yang membuat Minnie datang ke sini eoh?" Tanya jaejoong sesaat setelah duduk di kursi yang berhadapan dengan changmin. Senyuman manisnya membuat tenggorokan yunho sedikit tercekat.

"Minnie ingin bertemu omma…" rengek changmin yang membuahkan death glare dari seorang jung yunho.

"omma? Bukannya…" jaejoong ingat kalau omma changmin sudah meninggal.

"maksudnya kau jae…" gumam yunho akhirnya.

"OMO?aku?" jaejoong sedikit shock mendengar kata2 yunho barusan. "kenapa aku?!"

Jaejoong pov:

"kenapa aku?!" hanya itu yang bisa keluar dari mulutku. Aku shock? Tentu saja! Aku ini namja! Walau aku… sedikit lembut mungkin… terlalu cantik… ah. Whatever.

"omma…hiks." Changmin mulai akan menangis melihat ekspresiku yang terlihat sedikit marah. Bukan marah tepatnya, hanya sedikit membulatkan doe eyesku. ^^.

"mian jae. Kurasa dia sedikit terobsesi dengan sosokmu. Selain, dia memang sangat merindukan sosok seorang omma." Kata yunho pelan.

"arra… tapi kurasa ini-"

"bagaimana kalau anak appa makan sekarang? Bukankah appa sudah mempertemukanmu dengan jaejoong, jadi kau harus makan." Potong yunho sebelum aku sempat menyelesaikan kalimatku.

Aku mengikuti langkah yunho yang berjalan ke luar café. Tentunya setelah yunho memesan 2 cheesy burger ukuran jumbo, French and curly fries ukuran sedang dan strawberry milk shake ukuran XL, tidak lupa juga banana split untuk cuci mulut untuk changmin seorang. Sungguh nafsu makan yang luar biasa dari si kecil jung changmin.

Langkah yunho berhenti ketika mereka sampai di sebuah bangku yang terletak di bawah pohon maple besar yang terletak tidak jauh dari café tempat jaejoong bekerja.

"mian, jae. Aku tidak tau harus berbuat apa. Changmin sangat keras kepala. Dia bahkan tidak mau berangkat ke sekolah dan makan sebelum bertemu denganmu." Jinjja? Apa pengaruhku begitu besar pada seorang little jung?

"tapi… yunho ssi… aku rasa tidak baik kalau seperti ini. Anni, bukannya aku marah karena changmin memanggilku omma. Hanya saja…" aku tidak tau harus berkata apa.

"untuk sementara jae, sampai changmin merasa bosan, bisakah kau menjadi 'omma' bagi changmin. Kau tidak perlu bekerja lagi dan bisa tinggal di rumahku. Pekerjaanmu hanya menjaga dan merawat changmin."

Aku reflex membuka mulutku selebar2nya ketika mendengar kata2 yunho barusan. Apa 'omma' yang dia maksud adalah aku menjadi baby sitter bagi changmin?

"aku mohon jae. Aku sudah berjanji pada changmin kalau kau akan menjadi ommanya dan tinggal bersama kami. Mmm… ini bukan tanpa perdebatan, aku harus mengaku kalah padanya setelah 3 jam kami berdebat." Yunho sedikit menerawang. Mungkin mengingat perdebatan 3 jamnya bersama changmin.

"tapi…"

"aku akan membayar gajimu 10x lipat dari gajimu yang sekarang." Aku memelototi yunho tanda tidak percaya.

Yunho pov:

Dia memelototiku, bahkan bibir pink alaminya membuka sangat lebar. Entah kenapa aku merasa dia terlihat imut? Aigo jung yunho, jangan bilang kau mulai menyimpang!

"aku mohon jae…" aku meraih tangan jaejoong dan menggenggamnya dengan lembut yang membuat semburat merah mewarnai pipi putih mulus milik jaejoong. Dan tentu saja dia kelihatan sangat cantik. Kalau kata changmin, feli feli byutipul. Haha.

"aku…" jaejoong terlihat sedikit ragu.

'jangan ragu jae. Aku harus memenangkan taruhanku dengan changmin. Jebal' batinku.

_Flashback on:_

_Author pov:_

_4 hours ago…_

"_YAK JUNG CHANGMIN! Berhenti melempar semua mainanmu! Apa kau tidak tau kalau semua mainan itu mahal eoh? Dan kenapa kau hanya melempar mainan yang sudah dibelikan oleh ara jumma untukmu?!" Yunho menjambak rambutnya frustasi. Changmin masih terus berulah. Apalagi kalau bukan karena keinginan kerasnya yang ingin menjadikan seorang kim jaejoong sebagai ommanya. _

"_aku sudah bilang tuan jung. I het hel (I hate her). Aku tidak mau dia jadi omma ku, arra?!" _

_BRAK! Ironman setinggi 30cm terbang mulus menuju lantai dengan kecepatan 20km perjam dari lantai 2 menuju lantai dasar-hancur bertaburan. Dan siapa lagi tersangka dari kejadian naas itu kalau bukan jung changmin yang malah mengeluarkan evil smirknya saat melihat ironman edisi terbatas pemberian ara itu bertaburan di lantai dasar._

"_apa yang sebenarnya kau inginkan jung kecil? Aku tidak habis pikir kenapa kau mempunyai kelakuan senakal ini!" yunho menatap marah ke arah changmin._

"_nde, aku memang nakal. Karena apa? Karena aku tidak punya seorang OMMA!" changmin menekankan pada kata 'omma' pada kalimatnya. Tatapan marahnya 10x lebih sangar daripada tatapan milik yunho?_

"_LALU APA YANG KAU MAU?! APPA TIDAK BISA MENGHIDUPKAN KEMBALI OMMAMU!" yunho sudah kehilangan kesabarannya untuk menghadapi sifat changmin._

_Dasarnya changmin yang adalah keturun paling muda dari keluarga jung yang tentunya memiliki gen keras kepala yang menurun berkali2 lipat dibandingkan yunho, bukannya menyesal atau sedih dia malah semakin marah dan melempar mobil remote control miniatur lightning mcqueen yang baru saja diberikan yunho padanya ke lantai dasar-dan tentu saja berakhir dengan berkeping2._

"_YAK JUNG CHANGMIN!" teriak yunho. Bisa dibilang kelakuan changmin sungguh sangat luar biasa._

_Yup, begitulah tingkah changmin yang sebenarnya. Dia merupakan seorang evil kecil di mata yunho. Kelakuannya yang manis dan imut hanyalah sebuah topeng yang ditunjukkannya di depan orang lain. Tapi saat dia ber2 dengan yunho. Semua kenakalan evilnya akan keluar. Mungkinkah itu juga merupakan hal yang diwariskan secara turun temurun dalam keluarga jung? Mungkin kita harus menanyakannya nanti pada jung _

"_aku ingin jaejoong menjadi ommaku. TITIK!" kata changmin lalu mulai melangkah menuju kamarnya yang juga sudah hancur lebur akibat ulahnya._

"_bagaimana kalau nanti jaejoong tidak sesuai harapanmu dan kau mulai bosan padanya?" changmin menghentikan langkah kecilnya dan berbalik. Evil smirknya keluar._

"_bagaimana kalau sebelum waktu itu datang appa jadi menyukai jaejongie?" uri little jung bahkan menaikan sebelah alisnya-membuat kesan imut berhasil menutupi jiwa evil tingkat dewa miliknya._

"_itu tidak mungkin. Appa adalah laki2 normal!" sebenarnya yunho sedikit ragu dengan apa yang dikatakannya mengingat betapa mempesonanya seorang kim jaejoong._

"_apa appa ingin bertaruh? Kalau jaejoongie tidak sesuai dengan harapanku, aku akan menerima ara jumma sebagai ommaku, tapi kalau appa kalah, appa harus menikahi jaejoongie. Bagaimana menurut appa?" lagi2 sebuah evil smirk keluar dari bibir imut milik changmin._

"_mwo?! Anni, bagaimana mungkin kau menjadikan hal seperti itu sebagai bahan taruhan?!" yunho bahkan tidak percaya apa yang baru saja keluar dari mulut anak kesayangannya itu._

"_apa appa takut kalau appa akan jatuh cinta pada jaejoongie eoh?!" changmin bahkan melipat tangannya di dada sekarang. Seolah menantang yunho-appanya sendiri._

"_anni!" kata yunho lagi._

"_kalau begitu bagaimana kalau kita mulai dengan memperkerjakan jaejoong sebagai 'ommaku'?"_

Flashback off

Yunho pov:

Dan di sinilah aku sekarang, bersama seorang kim jaejoong. Mulai menjalankan misiku dan changmin. Mengajak jaejoong bekerja di rumahku. Aku harap ini berakhir dengan baik-dengan kekalahan si little evil-jung changmin.

"demi changmin…" kataku untuk meyakinkan jaejoong.

Malaikat manis itu mempoutkan bibirnya-terlihat berpikir. Terlihat sangat cantik di mataku. Aish. Apa yang baru saja aku katakan. Bagaimana mungkin aku sudah hampir kalah bahkan sebelum mulai berperang.

"aku…"

**TBC**

_Thanks buat review di chapter sebelumnya readers! Aku seneng banget karena review dari para readers sangat positif buat ff ini. Kasi review kalian terus ya…^^_

_Gomawo udah baca ff ini….gamsahamnida._


	3. Chapter 3

_**Annyeonghaseo readers ^^**_

_**Aku baru aja nyelesaiin nonton film yang dimainin m changminnie yang judulnya mimie. Filmnya lumayan bagus lho. Kalau kalian ngaku fansnya changmin, kalian mesti nonton...(maksa)**_

_**Oh iya, di chapter 3 ini aku mulai bingung harus ngarahin cerita ke mana, jadi harap dimaklumin kalau ceritanya agak monoton or membosankan. Kalau kalian mau kalian bisa ngasi ide buat chapter berikutnya lewat review kalian. Ok..**_

_**Aku tunggu ya reviewnya. ^^**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Please be My 'Wife'**_

_**Chapter 3**_

.

Author pov:

"aku…" sejujurnya jaejoong belum bisa mengambil keputusan serumit ini. Yoochun sahabat sekaligus pemilik café tempatnya bekerja sudah sangat baik kepadanya selama ini. Yoochun bahkan memberikan kelonggaran jam bekerja pada jaejoong. Yoochun memperbolehkan jaejoong merubah jam bekerjanya jika jaejoong harus berkuliah selama jaejoong masih bekerja selama 6 jam sehari. Dan itu adalah kebaikan yang luar biasa bagi seorang jaejoong.

"jebal… jae…" mata yunho meredup. Membuat jaejoong semakin diliputi perasaan bersalah. Apalagi mengingat tangan yunho yang masih menggenggam tangannya lembut.

"aku belum bisa menjawabnya sekarang." Kata jaejoong akhirnya.

"waeyo?" yunho sedikit tidak percaya dengan jawaban yang diterimanya barusan. Apa ini sebuah penolakan?

"aku… aku tidak bisa memutuskannya sekarang. Terlebih lagi, tidak mudah bagiku untuk meninggalkan pekerjaanku sekarang. Bosku adalah orang yang sudah sangat berjasa dalam kelangsungan hidupku selama ini."

Yunho terdiam sejenak-berpikir-mencari ide yang bisa membuat jaejoong mau menerima tawaran pekerjaan darinya. "bisa aku bicara dengan bosmu." Kata yunho akhirnya.

.

.

.coffelicious

"yun?!" yoochun sedikit memekik saat melihat yunho memasuki ruangannya.

"kalian saling mengenal?" jaejoong sedikit bingung melihat reaksi yoochun yang langsung memeluk yunho.

"nde." Jawab yunho dan yoochun serempak.

"kalian sepertinya sangat dekat. Apa kalian mempunyai hubungan khusus?" jaejoong reflex mengeluarkan pertanyaan itu saat melihat yoochun yang sedang mengecup pipi kiri dan kanan yunho berulang2.

Yunho yang memang sudah risih dengan kelakuan yoochun ditambah lagi mendengar pertanyaan jaejoong barusan langsung mendorong yoochun agar menjauh-melepaskan pelukan yoochun di tubuhnya.

"ANNI! Bagaimana mungkin jae. Dia ini adalah-"

"kami adalah best friend." Potong yoochun.

Yunho hanya pasrah melihat kelakuan yoochun. Yoochun yang dikenal yunho sejak play group memang selalu bersikap berlebihan jika itu sesuatu yang berhubungan dengan yunho.

"best friend?" apa itu berarti yunho ssi sudah tau kalau ini adalah tempat milik-"

"ANNI…" okay, kali ini kata2 jaejoong yang dipotong oleh yoochun. "yunho tidak pernah tau kalau aku membuka sebuah café. Yang dia tau selama ini, aku melanjutkan perusahaan keluargaku. Yah, café ini semacam tempat mewujudkan impianku selama ini. Dari masih kuliah dulu, aku ingin sekali memiliki sebuah café shop milikku sendiri dan akhirnya…. TADAAAA. Coffeelicious. Milikku sendiri…haha." Yoochun tertawa sambil merentangkan kedua tangannya selebar mungkin. Yang terlihat gila di mata yunho dan jaejoong.

.

"so, apa yang membuatmu ingin menemui bos jaejoong-yang ternyata adalah aku yun?hahaha." tawa keras yoochun membuat yunho dan jaejoong kompak meringis bahkan menutup mata mereka untuk sesaat.

"kalau aku tau bos jaejoong adalah kau, aku lebih baik langsung memintanya lewat telpon. Merepotkan sekali kalau harus melihat kelakuanmu yang seperti ini secara langsung." kelakuan yoochun yang kadang terbilang gila sering membuat yunho sakit kepala.

"hahaha. Kau sangat lucu, yun." tawa Yoochun sambil menepuk2 bahu yunho dengan keras. Yunho sampai meringis dibuatnya.

"yoochun ssi, begini…" jaejoong sedikit ragu untuk menyampaikan niatnya pada yoochun.

"aku ingin jaejoong menjadi 'omma' bagi changmin."

"MWO?!" yoochun berteriak dengan kencang ketika mendengar kata2 yunho. "kau sudah gila? Bagaimana mungkin kau- aish. Aku tae jaejoong sangat cantik…"

"YAK! Jangan menyebutku cantik!" jaejoong merengut-tidak terima dengan kata 'cantik' yang ditujukan yoochun untuk dirinya. "lebih baik kau dengarkan penjelasan orang lain sebelum memvonis mereka! Arra!" lanjut jaejoong lagi.

"YAK! Aku ini bosmu, jae. Bagaimana mungkin kau bersikap seperti itu, eoh? Aish." Yoochun menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"changmin sangat menyukai jaejoong. Jadi aku mau jaejoong membantuku menjaga changmin." Yoochun mengangguk2 tanda mengerti-sedikit mungkin. Haha.

"changmin… bagaimana sampai changmin menyukai jaejoong? Kalau kupikir2, sudah lama sekali aku tidak menjumpai keponakanku itu. Dia bahkan mempunyai 'selera' yang sangat bagus sekarang, eoh?" selama ini yoochun dan yunho memang sering bertemu di luar rumah sehingga yoochun hamper tidak pernah bertemu changmin. Pertemuan terakhir yoochun dan changmin bahkan hampir 2 tahun yang lalu.

"apa maksudmu?! Kau ini!" yunho menjitak jidat lebar yoochun.

"changmin adalah anak yang kutolong kemarin. Anak yang tersesat? Kau lupa?" jaejoong tidak percaya betapa buruknya ingatan seorang park yoochun.

"Omo! Itu adalah changmin?! Anak yunho? Keponakanku sendiri?!" kali ini yoochun sendiri yang menjitak jidat lebarnya.

"kau bertemu changmin saat dia tersesat kemarin?kau bahkan tidak bisa mengenali anakku eoh?aigo, seharusnya aku tidak pernah menganggapmu sebagai sahabat yang bisa diandalkan. Ingatanmu bahkan lebih buruk dibandingkan kakek2 berumur 70 tahun." Yunho hanya bisa menggelengkan kepala mengingat betapa tidak bergunanya jidat lebar yoochun jika disandingkan dengan parahnya ingatan yoochun pada wajah anaknya-jung changmin, padahal selama 2 tahun seorang jung changmin tidak mengalami banyak perubahan selain tambah tinggi, tambah gemuk, tambah chubby, tambah imut, tambah… (aigooo… itu banyak kayaknya… hahaha).

"mian yun… kau tau kan, 2 tahun membuat anak kecil sangat banyak berubah. Dia bahkan tidak mirip sama sekali denganmu. Hehehe." Yoochun memeluk yunho dari belakang dengan sok imutnya membuat jaejoong yang berada di samping yunho bergidik ngeri. Apa yoochun…?

"ijinkan jaejoong berhenti bekerja untuk membantuku menjaga dan merawat changmin. Kau tidak keberatankan." Yunho melepaskan pelukan yoochun dengan paksa yang membuat yoochun nyengir kuda.

"haha. Arraso. Anggap saja ini sebagai hadiah dariku untuk changmin. Tidak masalah selagi jaejoong memang menginginkannya." Yoochun duduk di belakang meja yang bertuliskan namanya-menyilangkan kaki dan melipat kedua tangannya di dada.

"aku rasa jaejoong tidak keberatan. Dia hanya tidak ingin mengecewakanmu. Aku bahkan tidak mengerti mengapa dia bisa menghormati orang sepertimu-yang bahkan tidak bisa diandalkan." Yunho membuat tampang kecewa-ingin membuat yoochun dihantui perasaan bersalah tentunya.

"mianhae… jeongmal mianhae…" yoochun meluruskan kakinya lalu memasang muka memelas kearah yunho. "kalau jaejoong tidak mau, aku sendiri yang akan menyeretnya menuju rumahmu. Kau jangan khawatir. Otte?" evil smirk keluar dari sudur bibir seorang park yoochun. "bagaimana jae? Kau mau kan? Atau kau ingin aku yang menyeretmu ke sana?" jaejoong menggeleng kuat.

"tapi yunho ssi, aku masih harus kuliah dan-"

"tidak masalah, aku memberimu kebebasan untuk kuliah dan melaksanakan kewajibanmu sebagai seorang mahasiswa, tapi di luar itu, kau harus memfokuskan diri untuk memperhatikan changmin." Potong yunho. Baginya, tidak boleh ada keraguan sedikitpun di hati jaejoong untuk menerima penawarannya kali ini. Tidak sampai dia membuktikan kemenangannya atas tantangan si little evil-jung changmin.

"baiklah... jadi kapan aku harus mulai bekerja?" jaejoong akhirnya membuat keputusan.

"secepatnya!"

.

.

.

.jung mansion

Jaejoong pov:

Wow. Rumah ini sangat besar. Beberapa maid bahkan menyambut ketika aku memasuki rumah bersama yunho. Aku sebenarnya masih tidak percaya dengan apa yang aku alami sekarang. Aku akan tinggal di sebuah rumah yang sangat besar dan mewah dan digaji 10x lipat dari gajiku sebelumnya! Benar2 luar biasa!

"omma!" changmin langsung berlari ke arahku-memeluk kakiku erat. Aku memutuskan membungkuk dan mengangkatnya ke dalam gendonganku, tidak lupa aku kecup pipinya yang memang selalu membuat semua orang gemas.

Aku bisa melihat dari sudut mataku para maid yang tercekat bahkan ternganga melihat kemesraan kami. Atau mungkin karena changmin yang memanggilku omma? Entahlah, hanya mereka dan Tuhan yang tau.

"jae, perkenalkan mereka satu persatu…."

Yunho lalu menyuruh para maid dan pegawai yang bekerja di rumahnya untuk berkumpul dan memperkenalkan diri mereka satu persatu. Untunglah aku mempunyai daya ingat yang tajam (tidak seperti yoochun) sehingga walau dengan terbata2, aku bisa mengingat nama dari 1 kepala pelayan beserta 12 maid, 1 koki beserta 2 asistennya, 4 tukang kebun, dan 4 petugas keamanan. Hufh. Melelahkan.

"ini kim jaejoong. Mulai sekarang dia akan menjadi changmin 'omma'. Aku harap kalian melayani dia dengan baik." Semua pelayan menjawab 'nde' dengan serempak.

.

Sebelum jaejoong datang ke kediaman jung, yunho memang sudah memberitahukan kepada semua pekerja di rumahnya hal2 mengenai jaejoong, 'omma' baru changmin dan juga mengenai tugas jaejoong, yang memang hanya ada satu-memperhatikan changmin. Hanya saja kedekatan yang terjalin antara jaejoong dan changmin bisa dibilang terlalu intim, apalagi kalau mereka mengingat bagaimana watak majikan kecil mereka-jung changmin. Aigo!

.

.

.

Jaejoong pov:

Kediaman keluarga jung memang sangat luar biasa. Bahkan lebih mewah dibandingkan rumah seorang lee minho di film the heirs. *kayaknya jaejoong kebanyakan nonton drama korea ya.. haha. Apalagi kalau harus dibandingkan dengan ukuran flatku yang bahkan tidak lebih besar daripada kamar mandi di kamar changmin. Yup, sekarang aku bertugas menjaga dan menemani changmin selama 24 jam-tidak termasuk jam kuliahku-bahkan saat changmin tidur, dengan kata lain aku tidur bersama changmin. Kurasa tidak buruk, hanya saja pasti akan lebih baik kalau aku menemani changmin appa. OMMO?! Aku pasti sudah gila.. hufh. Tapi aku memang penasaran bagaimana rasanya berbaring di pelukan orang itu-jung yunho. Kurasa pasti akan hangat dan .

"omma.." aku menoleh mendapati changmin yang sudah memelukku dari belakang. "bagaimana, omma suka kamar kita?" aku tersenyum dan mengangguk dengan semangat. "apa omma mau kita menambahkan sesuatu di kamar kita?" aku menggeleng dan mensejajarkan tubuhku dengan tubuhnya.

"anniya…bersama Minnie di sini sudah sangat membuat omma bahagia." Lalu mencubit pipinya gemas. Sang empunya tersenyum lebar. Apa cubitanku tidak sakit sama sekali? Atau dia terlalu bahagia? Aneh?

.

Author pov:

"Ehem, bisa aku bicara denganmu?!" suara seseorang membuat jaejoong menoleh. Changmin yang melihat kedatangan orang itu hanya mendengus kesal.

"aku?" jaejoong mengarahkan jari telunjuk ke wajahnya.

"nde, kau, siapa lagi?! Kajja, ikuti aku!"

Jaejoong hanya mengikuti langkah yeoja yang seingatnya bernama go ara itu. Ara berhenti di sebuah taman yang sangat luas yang dipenuhi bunga mawar dengan berbagai warna yang setiap warnanya membuat garing lengkung-seperti pelangi menurut jaejoong. Sangat indah.

"kau! Jaga kelakuanmu! Jangan pernah berpikir untuk mendekati yunho! Yunho adalah milikku!" ara menunjuk tepat ke arah muka jaejoong yang membuat jaejoong jengah.

"nde, anda tidak perlu menjelaskannya. Saya tau siapa saya, saya di sini untuk menjaga dan merawat changmin, jadi tidak ada hubungannya dengan tuan jung. Tuan jung adalah majikan saya dan saya menghormatinya." Jaejoong berusaha mengandalikan emosinya. Dia memilih untuk tetap bersikap formal dan sopan pada ara-dia tidak mau terlibat pembicaraan dengan yeoja yang menurutnya punya kelakuan minus itu.

"baguslah kalau kau sudah mengerti di mana posisimu. Kau, pembantu. Dia, majikanmu. Itu semua tidak akan pernah berubah." Ara mengeluarkan senyum yang lebih terlihat meremehkan ke arah jaejoong dan berlalu pergi.

"haah. Yeoja gila…" desis jaejoong.

"dasar nenek sihir…." Bisik changmin yang ternyata mendengarkan pembicaraan antara ara dan jaejoong. "kau pikir kau bisa memiliki appaku eoh, hanya orang yang kuakui yang boleh menjadi istri appa dan ommaku, dan dia adalah kim jaejoong." Lanjut changmin lagi yang masih tetap di tempat persembunyiannya-di balik pohon maple yang tidak jauh dari tempat jaejoong dan ara tadi berdiri.

"apa aku bisa baik2 saja di sini?" jaejoong masih tetap di posisinya walau ara sudah pergi sejak beberapa saat yang lalu-berbicara pada diri sendiri mungkin?hehe.

"omma…tenang saja…aku akan selalu melindungi dan membantu omma…" changmin berbisik menjawab pertanyaan jaejoong dari balik pohon tempatnya bersembunyi sambil mencuri pandang ke tempat jaejoong berdiri yang tentu saja tidak terdengar oleh jaejoong.

.

.

.

"jung changmin, kenapa kau tidak menyentuh makananmu?" yunho menatap heran ke arah changmin yang hanya mengacak2 makanannya dengan sendok tanpa menyentuh makanannya sama sekali.

Mereka, yunho-changmin-jaejoong-dan ara sedang duduk bersama di meja bundar yang terletak di halaman belakang-makan malam. Changmin hanya diam tanpa berniat menjawab pertanyaan yunho. Jaejoong yang melihat tingkah laku changmin yang duduk di sampingnya langsung menghentikan aksi makannya.

"waeyo Minnie? Apa kau sakit?" changmin menggeleng pelan. "kau tidak suka makanannya? Kau mau omma membuatkan sesuatu un-"

"omma?!" potong ara. "kau memanggil dirimu sendiri dengan sebutan 'omma'?! HAH! Kau pikir kau siap-"

"ara ssi. Aku yang meminta jaejoong menjadi omma changmin." Potong yunho.

"tapi yun-" ara masih tidak terima.

"aku bilang jaejoong adalah changmin omma, aku tidak bilang dia adalah istriku, jadi kau tidak perlu marah kan? Lebih baik kau lanjutkan makanmu. Kau juga jung changmin." Kata yunho sambil menunjuk kearah changmin dengan menggunakan garpu yang ada ditangannya.

Ara menunduk dan tersenyum yang tentu saja masih bisa terlihat oleh si kecil changmin.

'kau pikir kau bisa menang dariku eoh?' kata changmin dalam hati.

"omma…"

"nde baby." Jaejoong yang sempat beku sejak mendengar kata2 yunho tadi tersadar dan mengeluarkan senyum kaku kearah changmin.

"aku tidak mau makan disini!" teriak changmin

yunho menghentikan makannya dan mendengus kesal. Dia meletakkan sendok dan garpu yang di pegangnya ke atas piring. "kenapa lagi denganmu?!" yunho menaikkan sedikit tone suaranya yang membuat jaejoong menyipitkan mata. Sementara ara? Tersenyum-yang tentu saja bisa dilihat oleh changmin-lagi.

Changmin mengeluarkan evil smirknya sekilas-yang bahkan tidak disadari oleh siapapun yang berada di meja itu. "aku tidak suka duduk semeja dengan nenek sihir yang ada di depanku ini. Nafsu makanku jadi hilang setiap melihat wajahnya."

Ara membelalakkan mata mendengar kata2 changmin. Dia sadar betul kalau dialah yang dimaksud oleh changmin, apalagi posisinya yang memang berada di hadapan changmin sementara jaejoong dan yunho masing2 berada di sisi kanan dan kiri changmin.

"YAK!JUNG CHANGMIN!"bentak yunho. Changmin mendengus dan langsung melompat dari kursinya dan berlari yang langsung diikuti oleh jaejoong.

.

"Minnie ya… baby… kau tidak boleh bersikap seperti itu…" kata jaejoong masih sambil mengikuti langkah changmin.

Changmin tidak peduli apalagi menghentikan langkahnya. Dia memilih tetap berlari menuju sebuah ruangan yang menurut jaejoong adalah ruang musik dikarenakan terdapat banyak alat musik di ruangan tempat mereka berada sekarang ditambah lagi sebuah grand piano besar warna hitam mengkilat yang terletak di tengah2 ruangan serba putih yang berbentuk bundar itu.

"omma…" rengek changmin yang langsung berbalik dan melompat masuk ke dalam pelukan jaejoong.

"nde baby… jangan seperti itu eoh. Uri Minnie adalah anak baik dan anak baik tidak boleh bicara tidak sopan seperti itu." Jaejoong mengelus lembut punggung changmin yang membuat changmin merasa nyaman dan merebahkan kepalanya di bahu jaejoong.

"tapi omma… ahjumma itu jahat…" dalam hati jaejoong setuju dengan kata2 changmin barusan, tapi tentu saja dia harus bersikap sebagai seorang ibu yang baik dan mengajarkan changmin untuk menjadi anak yang baik . *jaemma emang the best!

"arraso. Tapi sebagai anak yang baik, Minnie tetap tidak boleh bicara kasar seperti itu. Apalagi di depan makanan. Aigo, makanannya bisa sedih dan tidak mau lagi di makan oleh Minnie. Ottoke? Minnie bisa kelaparan." Kata jaejoong sambil memasang raut muka sedih.

"jeongmal?" changmin mulai tergerak oleh kata2 jaejoong. Yah bagaimanapun changmin memang sudah terhipnotis oleh omma barunya .

"nde. Dan sebagai anak baik, sebenci apapun Minnie pada seseorang, Minnie tidak boleh berkata kasar padanya. Minnie harus terus bersikap baik padanya, karena suatu saat nanti kalau Minnie terus bersikap baik padanya, kebaikan Minnie akan sampai pada orang itu dan membuat dia menyayangi bahkan mencintai Minnie." Kata jaejoong yang langsung di akhiri dengan kecupan di bibir changmin yang dipoutkan dengan imut oleh sang pemilik yang sejak tadi berusaha mencerna kata2 sang 'omma'.

"apa benar begitu omma?" jaejoong mengangguk tanpa ragu. "kalau begitu aku akan jadi anak baik." Lanjut changmin. 'tapi hanya di depan omma.' Kali ini dalam hati.

"yaksok?" changmin mengannguk cepat sambil tersenyum lebar. "kalau begitu apa omma harus memberikan hadiah untuk anak omma yang baik?" Tanya jaejoong lagi yang langsung diiyakan dengan cepat oleh changmin. "bagaimana kalau sebuah lagu khusus untuk anak omma tersayang?"

"apa omma bisa bermain piano?" changmin malah membalas pertanyaan jaejoong dengan sebuah pertanyaan lain. "aku ingin omma bermain piano sambil menyanyikan sebuah lagu untukku."

.

_Why do birds suddenly appear  
Every time you are near?  
Just like me, they long to be  
Close to you_

_Why do stars fall down from the sky  
Every time you walk by?  
Just like me, they long to be  
Close to you_

_On the day that you were born the angels got together  
And decided to create a dream come true  
So they sprinkled moon dust in your hair  
Of gold and starlight in your eyes of blue_

_That is why all the girls in town  
(Girls in town)  
Follow you  
(Follow you)  
All around  
(All around)  
Just like me, they long to be  
Close to you_

_On the day that you were born the angels got together  
And decided to create a dream come true  
So they sprinkled moon dust in your hair  
Of gold and starlight in your eyes of blue_

_That is why all the girls in town  
(Girls in town)  
Follow you  
(Follow you)  
All around  
(All around)  
Just like me, they long to be  
Close to you  
Just like me, they long to be  
Close to you_

_(Why? Close to you)  
(Why? Close to you)  
(Haa, close to you)  
(Why? Close to you)_

The carpenters-close to you

.

.

PLOK PLOK PLOK

Jaejoong mengakhiri permainan piano dan nyanyiannya yang langsung disambut dengan tepuk tangan super duper keras milik changmin.

"suara omma benar2 bagus! Omma juga bisa bermain piano sebaik appa!" changmin mengeluarkan komentar sekaligus pujian untuk jaejoong dengan penuh semangat.

"kau suka?" jaejoong menggoda changmin dengan mencolekkan jari telunjuknya di dagu changmin yang membuat si jung kecil merona malu.

"nde! Tentu saja!" kata changmin sambil memasang tampang serius. "aku rasa omma bisa memulai debut sebagai seorang penyanyi solo." Dia terlihat berpikir sambil mengelus dagu dengan jempol dan jari telunjuknya. Haha. Sepertinya ini adalah salah satu kebiasaan yang selalu ditunjukkan oleh seorang jung changmin-apalagi kalau bukan sikap sok pintar.

"jinjja? Apa itu berarti omma harus berhenti dari pekerjaan ini dan meninggalkanmu?" jaejoong tersenyum simpul-ingin menggoda changmin lebih jauh.

"ANNI! Aku! Aku jung changmin akan membiayai omma sepuluh kali lebih besar daripada penghasilan omma sebagai penyanyi!"

"kau yakin?" jaejoong kembali menggoda changmin sambil menggembungkan pipinya imut.

"ai em swel (I'm swear) omma." Kata changmin sambil mengangkat tangan kanannya dan membentuk huruf V.

"jeongmal?aigo… omma bisa tenang sekarang…omma senang mempunyai anak yang bisa diandalakan seperti Minnie…hiks." Kata jaejoong sambil memasang wajah yang sengaja dibuat sesedih mungkin.

"omma, jangan menangis…" changmin terlihat khawatir.

"hahaha. Omma bercanda! Omma sangat senang bisa mempunyai anak semanis dan sepintar Minnie, bagaimana mungkin omma menangis." Kata jaejoong akhirnya. Kasian juga kan uri changmin bisa sedih kalau jaejoong terus menerus menggodanya?

.

.

.

"kau sangat cantik jae…"

"kau benar2 anugrah yang diberikan oleh Tuhan kepada kami"

TBC

Makasih buat semua review positifnya.^^

Maaf kalau aku gak bisa baas satu persatu. Tapi kalau ada pertanyaan yang ngeganngu kalian soal ff ini kalian boleh ajuin lewat review n aku usahain buat ngejawabnya. Ok…

C u on the the next chapter!


	4. Chapter 4

_**Annyeong readers! Mian kalo aku updatenya lama. Tapi aku emang lagi sibuk buat ketemu dosen pembimbing skripsi aku. Banyak perbaikan skripsi . Jadinya gak sempet ngelanjutin ff n pasnya sempet gak ada ide lagi..hiks**_

_**Gak lupa aku ucapin gomawo buat kalian semua yang udah ngedukung dan ngasi review buat ff ini. Review terus ya! (^^)/**_

_**Semoga chapter 4 ini gak mengecewakan kalian! Selamat membaca!**_

_**Please be My 'Wife'**_

_**Chapter 4**_

.

.

.

"kau benar2 cantik jae...kau adalah anugrah yang diberikan Tuhan bagi kami..."

.

.

Yunho yang pada akhirnya memutuskan untuk mengejar changmin hanya bisa terpana dengan apa yang sedang dilihatnya sekarang. Kim jaejoong-'omma' dari changmin sedang memainkan piano sambil melantunkan sebuah lagu yang menurut yunho sangat indah, entah itu lyricnya atau mungkin orang yang memainkannya. Dia sangat terpesona melihat bagaimana jari2 lentik jaejoong menekan setiap tuts piano di depannya dengan lincah dan bagaimana alunan lyric2 merdu keluar dari bibir pink alami jaejoong. Bukan hanya itu, yunho bahkan bisa melihat ketulusan dari mata doe jaejoong yang sedang tersenyum ke arah changmin. Yunho sekarang seakan disuguhi pemandangan ibu dan anak yang sangat bahagia. Mungkin kedatangan seorang appa akan memperlengkap suasana?

"oppa,apa yang sedang kau lakukan?"keasikan yunho terhenti saat mendapati ara yang sudah berada di balik punggungnya.

"anni."jawab yunho sambil berjalan menjauh dari ruang musik.

Ara yang bingung hanya mengekor di belakang yunho. Dia sudah bertekad untuk mengikuti kemanapun yunho melangkah.

.

.

"Omma...apa omma menyukai appa?"jaejoong membeku mendengar pertanyaan yang diajukan oleh evil jung yang berada di samping kanannya. Jarinya yang tadi sedang memainkan lagu 'puff the magic dragon-kyuhyun' juga ikut membeku. Dia menoleh ke arah changmin sambil sedikit membuka mulutnya. Jaejoong shock mendengar pertanyaan changmin.

"..."

"omma, kenapa omma diam eoh? Apa omma tidak menyukai appa?" jaejoong menghela nafas pelan mendengar pertanyaan changmin berikutnya. Tangannya terangkat, membelai rambut changmin dengan penuh kasih sayang. Dia sangat menyayangi changmin-bahkan tanpa alasan yang jelas. Mungkin karena keimutan changmin yang tingkat tinggi.

"minnie ya...omma...mmm..."jaejoong terlihat berpikir untuk melanjutkan kata2nya. "omma dan appa tidak bisa bersama. Appa sudah memiliki calon omma yang cantik untuk minnie..." changmin menepis tangan jaejoong yang masih asik membelai rambutnya.

"cantik? Nenek sihir itu? Omma, al yu blain (are you blind)? Cantik dari mana? Aku hanya mau omma yang jadi ommaku. TITIK!" changmin menghentakkan kakinya dengan kesal saat meneriakkan kata 'titik!'.

Jaejoong hanya tersenyum lembut melihat ulah changmin barusan. Jaejoong sendiri bisa merasakan perubahan dirinya sejak bertemu dengan changmin. Dia menjadi lebih lembut, keibuan, bahkan feminin?

"Omma..."changmin mulai merengek sambil menarik2 tangan jaejoong.

"apapun yang terjadi omma akan selalu ada di samping minnie..." kata jaejoong sambil merenghkuh changmin masuk ke dalam pelukannya.

"yaksok?" changmin merasa butuh kepastian dari kata2 jaejoong barusan.

"ne..."kata jaejoong lembut sambil mengecup pucuk kepala changmin.

"apa itu berarti omma akan menikah dengan appa?" lagi2 uri little changmin harus memastikan! Ini demi kelangsungan hidup-anni-kebahagiaan keluarganya di masa yang akan datang.

"mwo?" jaejoong bingung untuk menjawab pertanyaan changmin kali ini.

.

.

.

Jaejoong pov:

Kuakui aku 'sedikit' terhipnotis dengan pesona seorang jung yunho. Kenapa aku menekankan pada kata 'sedikit' barusan? Karena aku berusaha meyakinkan diriku sekuat mungkin bahwa itu memang hanya 'sedikit'-tidak banyak-tidak terlalu-tidak berlebihan? Aaaarggghhh! Kurasa Aku bisa gila karena permainan kata ini.

Jung yunho...aku berusaha mengingat sesuatu yang mungkin bisa kuungkapkan sebagai kelemahannya. Apa kira2? Dia tampan, kaya, baik walau kadang2 terlihat kaku dan agak dingin, penyayang-HELLOOO-bahkan itu semua bukan kelemahan melainkan kelebihannya. Okay... Dia mempunyai seorang putra. Dia bahkan terlalu muda dan tampan untuk memiliki seorang putra. Tapi aku rasa itu juga tidak bisa dibilang sebagai kelemahan. Aku bahkan sangat menyukai-anni-menyayangi uri little jung-jung changmin. Aku bahkan akan bersyukur kalau di kehidupan berikutnya dan seterusnya aku ditakdirkan menjadi omma dari anak semanis minnie.*ceritanya si jaejoongkan gak tau gimana si kecil evil jung itu ..

.

.

"apa omma akan menikahi apa?" changmin mengulang pertanyaannya.

"omma sudah bilang..."aku bingung harus berkata apalagi.

"appa omma tidak menyukai appa?" aish. Lagi2 pertyan ini.

"minnie, omma..."aku menggenggam tgnnya-mengelus jari2 imut changmin dengan lembut. "omma menyayangi minnie."kataku akhirnya.

changmin mempoutkan bibirnya, setetes air mata mulai membasahi pipi chubby miliknya. Sepertinya dia tidak puas dengan jawabanku. "omma jahat!" dia menghempas tanganku yang memegang tangannya dan berlari keluar dari ruang musik. Aku berusaha mengejarnya yang ternyata berlari memasuki kamar yunho.

'aku masuk tidak ya?' pikirku. dengan sedikit ragu aku mengetuk pintu minimalis berwarna dark chocolate dengan aksen garis hitam di tengahnya itu. Tidak ada jawaban. Aku ketuk lagi. Masih tidak ada. Akhirnya dengan sedikit ragu dan diiringi doa?aku putuskan untuk masuk.

"minnie?" kataku sambil melangkah masuk ke kamar yunho.

Mataku menelusuri setiap sudut kamar yunho masih dengan tangan yang melekat di gagang pintu.

"minnie baby...?" aku sedikit was2 saat belum juga menemukan sosok changmin.

"baby ya,,, kau di-AAAAAA!" aku berteriak sekencang2nya saat merasakan sebuah tangan yang menggenggam tanganku yang masih memegan kenop pintu.

"Jae,ini aku." aku langsung bungkam ketika mendapati sosok yunho yang berdiri tepat di belakangku. Sambil menggenggam tanganku yang masih dalam keadaan memegang kenop? BLUSH. Aku bisa merasakan pipiku yang memanas. Aish. Jangan sampai yunho menyadarinya.

Aku menarik tanganku dengan perlahan agar terlepas dari tangan yunho.

"yunho ssi...mianhae...aku tidak bermaksud masuk tanpa seijinmu.."kataku sambil menunduk dan memejamkan mata. Aku sadar sangat tidak sopan bagi seorang baby sitter yang tergolong pembantu untuk masuk ke kamar seorang majikan seperti yunho.

Yunho menarik daguku ke atas membuatku membuka mata yang ternyata membuatku tepat menatapnya. "aku tidak marah jae. Kau tidak perlu setakut itu. Apa kau ada perlu denganku? Kau tidak mungkin kesini menyelinap agar bisa tidur denganku kan?"

BLUSH. Lagi, pipiku memanas, kurasa aku sudah semerah kepiting rebus sekarang. dan itu membuatku berdoa lagi, semoga yunho tidak menyadarinya. "yak jae. Aku hanya bercanda...haha. Aku tau kau bukan orang seperti itu." kata yunho lagi yang membuatku sedikit malu. Jujur saja tadi aku sempat 'sedikit' terpesona dan berharap kalau yunho...aish apa lagi yang sedang aku pikirkan.

"hehe." aku berusaha ikut tertawa walau terpaksa. "aku kesini-"

.

.

.

Yunho pov:

Aku tidak tau apa yang sedang aku lakukan sekarang. Aku bisa merasakan sesuatu yang basah, lembut dan manis? Sedang menempel bahkan masuk ke dalam mulutku. Aku menghisap sesuatu yang memang aku ketahui sebagai bibir jaejoong itu dengan lembut. Sungguh ada sensasi yang selama ini aku rindukan-debaran2 halus dan getaran2- yang membuatku sedikit merinding. Dan aku menyukainya.

'Bagaimana bisa seorang namja memiliki bibir selembut dan semanis ini?'

Aku memindahkan tangan kananku ke tengkuk jaejoong sementara tangan kiriku bergerak merengkuh pinggangnya agar merapat ke tubuhku. Jaejoong sedikit meronta di dalam pelukanku-berusaha mendorong tubuhku menjauh-melepaskan rengkuhanku di tubuhnya.

Kuhisap bibir atas dan bawah jaejoong secara bergantian. Aku tidak perduli dengan segala pergerakannya yang berada di dalam kuasaku, yang ada dalam pikiranku sekarang adalah merasakan kenikmatan ini lebih dan lebih lagi.

.

.

.

Author pov:

Yunho masih asik dengan kegiatannya mengecup dan menghisap bibir jaejoong sementara si korban jaejoong hanya bisa meronta dalam ciuman mereka. Yunho bahakan menggigit bibir bawah jaejoong, meminta akses masuk untuk lidahnya yang memang sudah tidak sabar untuk memasuki rongga mulut jaejoong.

"aaahh.." jaejoong mengerang saat merasakan gigi tajam yunho menggigit bibir bawahnya yang bahkan menyebabkan rasa perih bagi jaejoong.

Erangan jaejoong tidak ditanggapi oleh yunho yang malah terlihat menikmati erangan itu yang membuat mulut jaejoong sedikit menganga dan memberi akses masuk untuk lidah yunho.

"emmh.."jaejoong memukul2 bahu yunho sebagai pertanda bahwa dia tidak mau melanjutkan kegiatan mereka yang justru ditanggapi yunho dengan menggendong tubuh jaejoong ala koala tanpa melepas ciuman mereka.

BRAAK. Terdengar suara pintu yang tertutup karena ditendang oleh seorang Jung. Okay, jung yunho sepertinya sedang tidak sabar bahkan untuk melepas jaejoong sebentar dan menutup pintu. Dia memilih menggunakan salah satu kakinya untuk membuat pintu berwarna dark chocolate itu tertutup dengan paksa.

"mmmhhh." Jaejoong mulai terbawa suasana. Kedua tangannya yang tadi sibuk memukul tubuh yunho sekarang malah menahan kepala yunho agar tidak menjauh darinya. Perlahan tapi pasti jaejoong mulai membalas ciuman yunho.

Bruk. Yunho menghempaskan tubuh mereka ke atas ranjang dengan posisi yunho berada di atas jaejoong masih sambil berciuman. Tangan yunho bahkan mulai mengelus rambut dan leher jaejoong dengan lembut.

"ahhh.." jaejoong hanya bisa memejamkan mata ketika yunho melepas ciuman mereka dan mendaratkan sebuah kecupan ke leher putih mulusnya. "yuuuuunnnn…hentikaaaannn…" kata jaejoong ketika lidah yunho mulai menari2 di lehernya.

"jae…kau sangat-"

"Appa, omma, apa yang sedang kalian lakukan!"

yang menyadari keadaan langsung langsung membulatkan mata dan dengan tenaga super yang selama ini mengendap di dalam dirinya, mendorong lututnya ke atas yang tepat mengenai junior yunho yang langsung dibalas dengan teriakan kesakitan yunho yang langsung berguling ke samping jaejoong masih sambil memegangi juniornya. Asal kalian tau, 'adik' tuan jung ini bahkan sedang dalam keadaan hard ketika mendapat terjangan dari lutut jaejoong.*hehehe

"Minnie ya…" jaejoong langsung bangun dan menghampiri changmin tanpa perduli dengan keadaan yunho yang tergeletak tak berdaya sambil memegangi juniornya di tempat tidur.

"apa yang omma dan appa sedang lakukan?" changmin menaikkan turunkan salah satu alisnya sambil tersenyum licik. *Aigo…anak siapa ini?haha.

"mmm itu….omma…." jaejoong menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal.

"aigo…cakit ya appa?hehehe." changmin melompat ke atas tempat tidur dan tersenyum jahil ke arah yunho.

Yunho bangun dari posisinya dan duduk menghadap changmin.

"aww" changmin menjerit kecil ketika merasakan tangan yunho yang sedang menjewer kupingnya.

"anak kecil! Apa yang sedang kau lakukan di kamar appa eoh?" tangan yunho masih setia bertengger di kuping changmin.

"aish. Kenapa appa yang bertanya padaku? Appa bahkan belum menjawab pertanyaanku. Ka-li-an se-da-ng a-pa?" kata changmin, bahkan sampai mengeja pertanyaan yang sudah ditanyakannya sebelumnya.

"mmm…aku, sebaiknya aku permisi-"

"ANNI!" duo jung langsung memotong kata2 jaejoong. "wi al not pinis yet (we are not finish yet)! Kalian harus jelaskan padaku apa yang sedang kalian lakukan!" lanjut changmin.

"anak kecil tidak perlu tau hal2 semacam itu. Kau boleh pergi sekarang, appa mau bicara dengan ommamu!" tegas yunho.

"anni! Appa pikir aku bodoh?! Bagaimana kalau terjadi Sesuatu pada omma? Apa appa akan bertanggung jawab?!"

"tentu saja appa akan bertanggung jawab!" jawab yunho.

"lili (really)?" changmin menaik turunkan kedua alisnya yang membuat jaejoong dan yunho yang melihatnya langsung menelan ludah. Yunho bahkan merasa ada aura gelap yang keluar dari dalam tubuh changmin. "apa itu berarti appa akan segera menikah dengan omma?"

"MWO?!" teriak yunho dan jaejoong bersamaan.

"wae? Ada yang salah?" kata changmin sambil memasang muka polosnya. Yang memang sengaja dibuat sepolos mungkin.

"tentu saja…minnie ya, appa sudah mempunyai ara jumma-"

"aku sudah memutuskannya jae.."potong yunho.

"mwo?" jaejoong membulatkan mata-shock.

.

.

Flashback on:

.

Yunho yang menyadari ara yang sedari tadi mengikuti langkahnya menghentikan langkahnya ketika mereka berada di taman belakang.

"ara ssi, apa kau bisa berhenti mengikutiku?" Tanya yunho. Sejujurnya dia sudah sangat risih dengan ara yang sudah seperti ekor baginya-mengikuti ke manapun dia pergi. Aigo!

"waeyo…? Aku suka mengikuti ke manapun oppa pergi. Aku ingin selalu berada di samping oppa.." ara mulai beraksi dengan meraih lengan yunho dan bergelayut manja di sana.

"tapi aku tidak suka." Yunho melepaskan tangannya dari ara dengan hati2 sambil meringis-jijik?

"wae? Apa oppa lupa kalau aku ini adalah tunangan oppa? Wajarkan kalau aku selalu berada di samping oppa." Ara mempoutkan bibirnya yang malah membuatnya terlihat menyebalkan.

"anni." Yunho mengusap wajahnya kasar.

"apa ini karena si kim yang menyebalkan itu?! Dari wajahnya saja aku sudah bisa menebak kalau dia seorang gay dan tertarik pada oppa! MENJIJIKKAN!" ara bahkan bergidik saat meneriakkan kata 'menjijikkan' barusan yang membuat yunho melotot ke arahnya.

Yunho tidak terima dengan kata2 ara barusan. Baginya tidak ada yang salah dengan seorang gay. Bahkan dia juga adalah seorang gay sebelum bertemu dengan ibu kandung changmin. Anni! Dia bahkan masih gay sampai sekarang! Hanya sebuah takdir kecil yang menyebabkan yunho yang sedang mabuk tanpa sadar menghamili ibu changmin yang memang tertarik pada yunho. Yang bahkan menyebabkan changmin hadir dalam hidup yunho. Tapi sebuah takdir pulalah yang menyebabkan ibu changmin mengalami pendarahan dan meninggal ketika melahirkan changmin. 'mereka memang tidak berjodoh' begitulah pikir yunho. Dan sekarang, saat yunho berpikir untuk memulai kembali hidup normalnya, sebagai namja normal-bukan gay bersama seorang yeoja-go ara- dia malah harus dihadapkan dengan sikap super menyebalkan dari yeoja sok cantik ini dan dia bahkan dipertemukan dengan namja cantik yang sangat menarik perhatiannya-kim jaejoong. Apa ini juga takdir baginya untuk menjadi gay selamanya?

"hentikan kelakuan konyolmu." Tegas yunho yang melihat ara masih menunjukkan gesture jijiknya yang ditujukan untuk jaejoong.

"mwo, apa oppa membelanya?! Oppa tau kan, appaku tidak akan senang mendengar ini-kalau oppa lebih membela namja murahan daripada anak kesayangannya." Ancam ara.

"lalu kau mau apa?" yunho berusaha bersabar menanggapi semua tingkah ara.

"usir namja miskin yang menyedihkan itu dari sini!"

"lalu bagaimana dengan changmin?" yunho masih bersabar.

"AKU TIDAK PERDULI DENGAN CHANGMIN YANG AKU MAU SEKARANG NAMJA MENYEDIHKAN ITU PERGI DAN MENYINGKIR DARI KEHIDUPAN KITA BERDUA!" teriak ara. Dia bahkan tidak menyadari apa yang baru saja dia katakana telah membangunkan beruang tidur yang sejak tadi sedang bersabar.

"kau tidak perduli dengan changmin. Kau tidak perduli dengan changmin! KAU TIDAK PERDULI DENGAN CHANGMIN KATAMU?! DIA ANAKKU! KALAU KAU TIDAK BISA MEMPEDULIKANNYA, JANGAN PERNAH BERHARAP UNTUK MENIKAH DENGANKU!" teriak yunho.

"oppa, aku-"

"pergi dari sini." Potong yunho.

"tapi-"

"kubilang pergi dari sini! Dan satu lagi, mulai sekarang hubungan kita berakhir."

.

Flashback off

.

.

"jadi tunggu apalagi, appa sudah memutuskan ara jumma, sekarang tinggal melanjutkan hubungan appa dan omma ke jenjang yang lebih serius." Sambung changmin.

.

.

.

Yunho pov:

.

"MWO?!" teriakku dan jaejoong bersamaan.

"jung changmin, ini semua tidak semudah yang kau pikirkan.."kataku lirih.

"apa susahnya?kita tinggal ke gereja dan TADAA!" kata changmin sambil merentangkan kedua tangannya dan tersenyum lebar.

"Minnie ya…"jaejoong terlihat khawatir. Well, aku juga sama khawatirnya dengan jaejoong.

"WAE?WAE?" changmin mulai berteriak lagi. Aish. Aku tidak habis pikir kenapa aku bisa mempunyai anak sekeras kepala changmin.*aigo..tentu karena appanya..haha

"mianhae Minnie ya… omma tidak bisa…" MWO?! Kali ini aku yang hampir berteriak mendengar jawaban jaejoong. Aku kecewa? ANNI! Tapi…

"wae…" kataku pelan. Sangat pelan. Tapi sayangnya masih terdengar oleh si little evil.

"appa bilang wae…" kata changmin selanjutnya. Aish. Aku menatap kearah jaejoong sambil mengira2 seperti apa jawaban yang akan keluar dari mulut jaejoong.

"mmm wae…?" jaejoong menatapku sebentar seolah minta ijin untuk bicara yang hanya aku balas dengan sebuah anggukan. "pernikahan bukanlah hal sesederhana itu. Apalagi bagi dua orang namja." Kata jaejoong akhirnya yang membuatku seolah terlempar dari langit dan kembali ke dunia nyata.

"apa susahnya, kyu bilang appa dan 'omma'-nya menikah di amerika. Kita bisa ke sana ya kan appa?!" changmin berkata seolah meminta persetujuanku. Tapi di balik itu aku bisa melihat matanya yang menuntut dan memaksa.

"tapi kita juga butuh cinta…" lanjut jaejoong yang membuatku sedikit tercekat. "ne…kita butuh cinta." Katanya sekali lagi.

"lalu?" changmin bertanya sambil memasang muka polos kearah jaejoong. "bukannya itu bukanlah sebuah halangan bagi appa dan omma?" changmin menatap ke arahku sambil mengeluarkan evil smirknya. "kalian bahkan tadi sedang.." aku bisa melihat kalau changmin sengaja menggantungkan kalimatnya. "hehe.." changmin tertawa sambil menatapku dan jaejoong bergantian. Jaejoong bahkan sampai menutup wajahnya dengan tangan karena malu.

"YAK! Bagaimana mungkin anak kecil bisa tau hal2 seperti itu!" teriakku.

Changmin kembali mengeluarkan evil smirknya yang kadang terlihat sangat menakutkan di mataku. "kyu-plincess sering menceritakannya padaku."

"mwo?!" aku dan jaejoong kembali kompak. Aku bahkan tersenyum ke arahnya saat mata kami bertemu sebelum akhirnya memberikan death glare ke arah changmin.

"sebenarnya apa yang si kyu itu ajarkan padamu eoh?! Bagaimana mungkin anak sekecil kalian… bagaimana jadinya kalau kalian besar nanti?! Aish. Mulai sekarang kau tidak boleh berteman dengannya!" cecarku pada changmin.

Changmin menggeram marah padaku lalu berlari memeluk jaejoong yang berdiri tidak jauh dari ranjang tempat aku dan changmin duduk. "omma…" dia merengek pada jaejoong sambil memasang wajah sok sedih. Dasar anak itu. "omma, appa jahat! Kyu anak baik, kyu Cuma bilang kalau dia pernah tidak sengaja masuk saat orangtuanya sedang berduaan di kamar dan berciuman. Dan orangtuanya bilang kalau mereka melakukannya karena mereka saling mencintai. Jadi aku pikir… aku pikir kalian pasti juga melakukannya karena kalian saling mencintai kan?" kata changmin yang membuat jaejoong membulatkan mata. Changmin yang melihat ekspresi jaejoong malah tersenyum kecil dalam pelukan jaejoong, yang tentu saja hanya aku yang menyadarinya.

Jaejoong hanya diam. Begitu juga aku. Aku juga tidak tau bagaimana cara membalas perkataan changmin sekarang. Aku tidak mungkin mengatakan kalau kami memang saling mencintai-aku bahkan belum tahu bagaimana perasaan jaejoong padaku. Tapi aku juga tidak mungkin mengatakan kalau kami hanya iseng atau kami sedang bermain-ya kami memang sedang bermain . aku teringat kembali tentang aksi aku dan jaejoong di ranjang tadi yang membuatku sedikit tersenyum-dan celakanya lagi kembali dilihat oleh changmin.

"kenapa appa senyum2 mesum seperti itu?" Tanya changmin dengan tatapan menyelidik yang hanya kutanggapi dengan memalingkan wajahku dari arah tatapan changmin.

"Minnie ya… bagaimana kalau kita tidur? Omma sudah mengantuk." Jaejoong mengelus rambut changmin yang masih berada di pelukannya sambil menatap ke arahku.

OMO?! Jangan tatap aku seperti itu jae, aku bisa mengartikan sebagai ajakan 'tidur' untukku.

"omma, apa omma sedang mencoba membela appa? Omma mencoba mengalihkan perhatianku eoh?" kata changmin masih dengan sok imut.

"anniya..eomma memang sangat mengantuk. Lagipula besok Minnie harus sekolah. Kalau Minnie tidak sekolah kyu bisa sedih kan…" kata jaejoong sambil memasang raut wajah pura2 sedih. Dan euh, itu membuatnya kelihatan manis.

"nde. Ommamu benar. Kau tidak lihat kalau ommamu sudah terlihat sangat lelah eoh." Aku memutuskan untuk ikut 'menyingkirkan' changmin.

"hah! Apa berkata seperti itu! Apa appa lupa siapa yang membuat omma kelelahan seperti ini? Apa lupa appa kalau tadi appa sudah menimpa tubuh omma dengan tubuh appa yang sebesar beruang itu? Aigo… dasar orangtua. Cepat sekali pikunnya." Changmin mengeluarkan ekspresi bak ahjumma2 yang sedang bergosip.

Aku melihat kearah jaejoong yang hanya bisa menunduk-menyembunyikan wajahnya ketika mendengar kata2 changmin.

"nde. Appa yang salah. Jadi sebaiknya kau ajak omma ke kamarmu dan tidur. "

"arra arra…kajja omma." Changmin menarik tangan jaejoong keluar dari kamarku. Aku menarik nafas lega. Jujur ini juga sangat melelahkan bagiku-bagi jantungku yang sedari tadi berdetak kencang untuk jaejoong.

.

.

.

Minnie's room

.

Author pov:

.

"omma, apa sebentar lagi aku akan punya adik?" Tanya changmin saat jaejoong hendak menyelimuti tubuh changmin dengan selimut bergambar transformers kesukaan changmin.

Jaejoong menautkan alisnya terlihat berpikir-berusaha mencerna maksud dari kata2 changmin barusan. "kenapa Minnie berpikir begitu?" Tanya jaejoong akhirnya.

"sebenarnya ada 1 hal yang tidak aku katakan di depan appa tadi." Jaejoong semakin menautkan alisnya. "kyu bilang, orangtuanya bilang kalau mereka melakukan itu untuk memberikan kyu seorang adik."

DEG! Jaejoong sedikit bergetar mendengar kata2 changmin barusan. Jaejoong tidak bisa menyangkal kata2 changmin. Yah, paling tidak kalau changmin tidak mengganggu momentnya dan yunho barusan, tidak menutup kemungkinan kalau mereka bisa memberikan changmin seorang adik. Aigo.

"bagaimana kalau omma nyanyikan sebuah lagu untukmu?" changmin mempoutkan bibirnya. "lagu appa yang ingin Minnie dengar sekarang?" tawar jaejoong lagi yang hanya dijawab changmin dengan menguap lebar. Sepertinya little evil yang berumur 5 tahun ini sudah terlalu lelah karena bersikap sok dewasa seharian. Apalagi jam dinding yang lagi2 berbentuk kepala bumblebee-si kuning anggota transformers sudah menunjukkan pukul 11 malam.

Jaejoong baru akan membuka mulutnya untuk menyanyi ketika melihat changmin sudah menutup kedua matanya dengan damai-tertidur.

"sepertinya kau lelah sekali eoh?" kata jaejoong sambil membetulkan selimut changmin tak lupa setelah itu mengecup dahi changmin dengan penuh saying.

.

Si kepala bumblebee bahkan sudah menunjukkan pukul 1 dini hari ketika jaejoong yang belum juga bisa menutup mata memutuskan untuk beranjak dari ranjang tempatnya dan changmin tidur. Dia memutuskan untuk turun ke dapur membuat segelas susu dengan harapan kalau segelas susu akan membuatnya mengantuk dan tidur nyenyak.

"tuan…" seorang yeoja separuh baya dengan seragam maid membungkukkan badan dengan sopan ketika jaejoong memasuki dapur. "ada yang bisa saya bantu?" katanya lagi.

Jaejoong tersenyum canggung dan menggeleng. "anni, aku hanya ingin membuat segelas susu. Ahjumma belum tidur? Ini sudah sangat larut."

"saya baru saja selesai beres2 tuan, sebentar lagi saya akan kembali ke kamar. Kalau begitu saya akan membuatkan susu-"

"anni. Aku bisa membuatnya sendiri." Potong jaejoong. "ahjumma tidak perlu repot2, aku juga pekerja di sini jadi-"

"tuan." Kali ini si ahjumma yang memotong omongan jaejoong sambil membungkuk kearah jaejoong. Anni. Tepatnya kearah orang yang berada tepat di belakang jaejoong.

Jaejoong memutar tubuhnya dan mendapati yunho yang sedang berdiri di belakangnya.

"yunho ssi.."

.

.

"maafkan aku jae." Yunho memulai percakapan.

Mereka sekarang sedang duduk di kursi yang berada di balkon kamar yunho. Berdua? Iya . kok bisa? Ya iyalah bisa.

"yunho ssi.."

"cukup yunho saja jae.."potong yunho.

"mian. Aku tidak enak dengan ahjumma tadi. Kau bisa membuatnya berpikir macam2.." lanjut jaejoong.

Bagaimana tidak. Yunho yang melihat jaejoong hendak membuat susu di dapur langsung menahannya dan memerintahkan kwon ahjumma untuk membuatkan susu untuk jaejoong dan teh susu untuknya. Bahkan dia menyeret begitu saja jaejoong ke kamarnya sambil berpesan agar kwon ahjumma mengantarkan minuman mereka ke balkon kamarnya. Dan itu tentu saja membuat jaejoong malu.

TOK TOK TOK.

Kwon ahjumma masuk begitu dipersilahkan oleh yunho dan meletakkan minuman di atas meja kecil yang menjadi penghalang antara yunho dan jaejoong.

"kau boleh istirahat ahjumma. Tidak perlu menunggu kami selesai." Kata yunho yang langsung ditanggapi dengan bungkukan hormat dan langkah pergi oleh kwon ahjumma.

"kau tidak perlu merasa tidak enak jae." Yunho kembali mengarah ke percakapan mereka sebelumnya.

"anni. Orang2 bisa salah paham." Jaejoong memang merasa khawatir dengan keadaan ini. Dia bahkan belum genap 24 jam berada di rumah ini, tapi sudah banyak sekali2 hal2 yang terjadi.

"jae…"yunho menggapai jari2 jaejoong dan sedikit meremasnya. "bagaimana kalau kita mencobanya?"

.

.

.

_**TBC**_

_**.**_

_**Gomawo buat semua yang udah ngebaca n ngasi review bt ff ini n mian karena gak bisa ngebalesnya satu persatu dikarenakan aku lagi sibuk banget. Tapi aku ngarepin review n dukungannya terus bt ff ini ya….^^**_

_**C u on the next chapter!**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Annyeong readers. Mian klo ff ini lama banget baru di update. Aku kesulitan nulis bagian NC-nya..hehe. maklum yaoi pertama aku..hehe. selamat membaca nde…^^**_

_**Please be My 'Wife' part 5**_

Jaejoong pov:

"mencoba…?" aku berujar lirih sambil mempoutkan bibir dan menautkan kedua alisku. Semakin aku memikirkannya, aku semakin tidak mengerti dengan pikiran yunho. Terkadang hangat, kadang dingin. Bahkan tadi dia tiba2 mencium dan memojokkanku. Aku bahkan tidak bisa membayangkan apa yang akan terjadi tadi kalau sampai changmin tidak muncul. Jangan2 aku akan berakhir dengan mengandung adik bagi . aku bergidik membayangkannya.

"nde… aku pikir ada baiknya bagi kita untuk mencoba memulai sebuah hubungan baru. Bukan sebagai majikan dan baby sitter, bukan juga sebagai seorang appa dan omma walaupun ya-kita tetap harus menjadi appa dan omma yang baik bagi changmin, tapi sebagai sepasang kekasih yang menjalin hubungan serius." Yunho menatapku dalam.

Aku meneguk susu yang ada di depanku dengan tergesa2. "UHUK."

Yunho yang melihat keadaanku langsung menepuk2 punggungku dengan lembut. "minumlah secara perlahan jae. Aku tidak menginginkan jawaban sekarang. Hanya aku harap kau mau meluangkan waktumu untuk memikirkan itu. Tapi asal kau tau saja, aku sangat serius dengan kata2ku. Aku harap kau bukan hanya menjadi omma bagi changmin tapi juga nyonya jung-istriku."

Aku membulatkan mataku. Apa ini? Wae? Aku bahkan tidak mengerti dengan apa yang dikatakan yunho. See? Jalan pikiran yunho tidak bisa ditebak. Tiba2 saja tadi dia menciumku, sekarang dia memintaku menjadi kekasihnya? Aku bisa gila dibuatnya!

"ottoke…"ujarku lirih.

"aku sudah bilang kau tidak perlu memberikan jawabannya sekarang jae. Sebaiknya kita tidur, ini sudah hampir pagi, kau butuh istirahat. Aku tidak mau kau sakit." Yunho mengulurkan tangannya ke depan wajahku yang kubalas dengan tatapan ragu. "ayolah jae. Jebal…" akhirnya kuputaskan untuk menerima uluran tangan yunho dan berjalan mengikuti langkahnya dari belakang. "tidurlah…" aku melotot saat yunho berhenti tepat di depan tempat tidur. Bukan tempat tidur changmin-kami bahkan belum meninggalkan ruangan tadi. Ini kamar yunho. Dan ini.. TEMPAT TIDUR YUNHO!

"yy-uu-nn…" aku terbata2 menyebut namanya. Apa ini berarti kami akan… sekarang? Jjinja?

.

.

.

Yunho pov:

"kau tidurlah di sini. Aku akan tidur di sofa." Hufh.

'Yak JUNG YUNHO! Apa yang kau lakukan?! Kau membawa namja secantik ini untuk tidur di kamarmu?! Di tempat tidurmu?! Bahkan kalian hanya berdua sekarang?! Kau bisa saja kehilangan kendali dan menyerangnya kau tau!'

"ada apa yun? Kenapa kau melamun eoh?" jaejoong melambaikan tangannya di depan wajahku-membuyarkan perang alam bawah sadarku.

Aku menggelengkan kepala-yang sebenarnya bermaksud menghapus pikiran2 kotor yang sedang terlintas di kepalaku. "ani. Kka tidurlah. Jangan sampai muncul lingkaran hitam di bawah matamu besok. Aku tidak mau kecantikanmu ."

"tapi yun..aku… sebaiknya aku kembali ke kamar changmin nde." Dia bicara tanpa menatapku. Ujung jarinya sibuk memainkan ujung kaos yang dipakainya.

"waeyo. Kau tidak mau orang lain salah paham?" jaejoong mengangguk. "biarkan saja orang lain berpikir begitu. Dengan begitu tidak akan ada yang berani mengganggumu apalagi berniat merebutmu dariku. Aku, aku bukan tipe namja yang akan melepaskan seseorang yang kucintai dengan mudah jae. Kalau kau belum bisa menerimaku sekarang, aku akan membuatmu menerimaku suatu saat nanti-anni-secepatnya. Jadi jangan pernah berpikir untuk menjauh dariku jae. Aku tidak akan membiarkannya." Aku langsung berjalan ke arah sofa tanpa menatap wajah jaejoong. Aku tidak ingin melihat ekspresinya sekarang.

"yun." Aku menghentikan langkahku dan berbalik. Menatap langsung ke doe eyes miliknya. "aku akan menjawabnya sekarang." Anni, jangan bilang dia takut padaku atau bahkan membenciku sekarang!

"jae… tadi aku hanya bercanda…" aku sedikit memucat-aku takut dengan jawabannya. Kata2ku tadi… mungkin jiwa evil seorang jung sedikit tak terkendali tadi… tapi aku masih bisa menariknya kembali-walaupun kata2 itu murni dari dasar hatiku yang paling dalam. Aku tidak ingin jaejoong meninggalkanku-tidak sekarang-tidak selamanya.

"kau punya tunangan."

"aku sudah putus jae…" jawabku.

"apa semudah itu kau memutuskan tunanganmu?"

"bukan begitu jae…" aku berusaha meraih tangannya yang langsung ditepis olehnya.

"aku salah menilaimu. Kau… dengan semudah itu kau meninggalkan tunanganmu. Dengan semudah itu pula kau mencium dan memojokkanku di atas tempat tidurmu yun. Sekarang kau bahkan memintaku menjadi kekasihmu-bahkan istrimu. Kita bahkan baru saling mengenal. Bagaimana mungkin aku bisa mempercayaimu." Aku melihat wajahnya. ekspresinya sangat dingin saat mengucapkan kata2 itu.

"jae… jebal… dengarkan aku." Aku memandangnya dengan tatapan penuh penyesalan yang hanya di balas dengan membuang muka olehnya.

"semakin kupikirkan aku semakin mengerti. Kau menganggapku namja murahan. Kau pikir kau bisa memilikiku kapanpun kau mau. Kau bahkan mengancamku-"

"ANNI! Aku tidak mengancammu jae!" potongku. "aku… aku mencintaimu… saranghamnida… karena itu aku…"

"kau! Cukup tuan jung! Aku membencimu!" jaejoong mencoba melangkahkan kaki keluar kamar yang langsung kutahan dengan menggenggam erat pergelangan tangannya.

"anni jae. Jangan pergi kalau tidak…"

Dia menepis tanganku lagi. "kalau tidak apa? Kau mau apa? Mau memukulku? Mau membunuhku eoh? Asal kau tau saja tuan jung, aku tidak suka dipaksa! Dan aku tidak perduli kau mau melakukan apa!"

Amarahku memuncak mendengar kata2nya. Aku menarik tangan jaejoong dengan paksa dan menghempaskan tubuhnya ke atas tempat tidurku. "aku tidak akan memukulmu apalagi membunuhmu. Yang aku lakukan adalah sesuatu yang membuatmu akan terikat padaku dan tidak akan bisa lepas dariku. Kau… aku akan membuatmu tidak bisa keluar dari sini dan mungkin kita bisa memberikan adik untuk changmin secepatnya." Aku mengeluarkan evil smirk yang sudah mendarah daging dalam keluarga jung. 'mianhae. Tapi aku tidak bisa melepaskanmu.' Batinku.

.

.

.

Author pov:

Jaejoong meronta dalam pelukan yunho, tapi apa daya kedua tangannya sudah dalam keadaan terikat ke tepian ranjang. Semendara kedua pahanya ditahan oleh namja jung yang sekarang sedang dikuasai jiwa evil yang sudah mendarah daging di keluarga jung secara turun temurun.

"LEPASKAAAAAANNNN!" jaejoong berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk menggerakkan kedua kakinya yang sedang ditahan oleh u-know who. Kakinya ditendang2kan ke segala arah yang membuat yunho sedikit kewalahan untuk menahannya.

"apa aku harus mengikat kakimu juga?" jaejoong meringis mendengar kata2 yunho. "kurasa begitu eoh." Lanjut yunho lagi.

"anni… yunho ssi… jangan seperti ini… aku mohon…" jaejoong mulai mengeluarkan air matanya. Dia sangat ketakutan mendapati tindakan yunho yang berbeda 180 derajat dari biasanya.

"ini masih purnama. Kau sudah melakukan kesalahan besar jae. Kau tau… changmin juga tercipta saat bulan purnama." Yunho kembali mengeluarkan evil smirk andalannya.

Jaejoong melotot mendengar kata2 yunho. Dia punya firasat yang sangat buruk akan itu.

Yunho mulai merangkak naik ke atas tubuh jaejoong setelah selesai mengikat kedua kaki jaejoong ke kedua ujung ranjang. Jaejoong sekarang dalam keadaan terlentang pasrah dengan posisi kedua tangan dan kaki yang terbuka lebar.

"aku mohon hentikan…" lirih jaejoong.

"waeyo… kau takut padaku?" Tanya yunho yang sekarang sedang berada di atas tubuh jaejoong-kedua sikunya menumpu ke ranjang yang membuat tubuhnya yang jauh lebih besar dari tubuh jaejoong tidak menimpa tubuh jaejoong.

Yunho mengelus surai jaejoong dengan lembut. "saranghae baby… jadi aku mohon puaskan aku malam ini nde."

"yunho ssi…" yunho menatap jaejoong dengan tajam bahkan ada kilatan marah di matanya saat mendengar panggilan jaejoong yang kembali formal padanya. "mianhae… tapi lepaskan aku."

"kau harus tau jae… saat bulan purnama. Kami.. keluarga jung… menjadi sangat bergairah… dan aku tidak bisa menahannya. Kau lihat sendiri…" yunho mengarahkan tatapan matanya ke bagian bawah perutnya sendiri yang membuat jaejoong membulatkan mata. Shock. Bagian itu. Yang jaejoong tau pasti apa itu, sudah menggelembung. Jaejoong semakin shock saat yunho mengangkat kaosnya yang memperlihatkan perut dan abs yunho. Di sana. Kepala junior yunho bahkan sudah keluar dari celana yunho yang membuat jaejoong tercekat dan menahan nafas.

"kenapa bisa sebesar itu…" ujar jaejoong lirih. "bahkan kepalanya keluar dari celanamu.." jaejoong berujar tanpa ekspresi. Terlalu shock mungkin?

Yunho hanya tersenyum menanggapi kata2 jaejoong. "jae… aku mencintaimu..benar2 mencintaimu. Tetaplah di sampingku." Yunho mengecup kening jaejoong dengan lembut. "mianhae…"kata yunho lagi sambil melepaskan ikatan jaejoong satu persatu. Sementara jaejoong yang masih belum bisa mengerti keadaan hanya bisa mengerjap2kan matanya.

"yun…" jaejoong menyebut nama yunho dengan lirih yang sebenarnya malah membuat keadaan yang mulai dingin kembali panas. Apalagi melihat posisi jaejoong yang masih seperti saat yunho mengikatnya padahal yunho sudah melepaskan semua ikatan di tubuh jaejoong.

"nde boo…" yunho mengusap bibir pink jaejoong dengan ibu jarinya dengan sangat lembut yang membuat jaejoong memejamkan mata. "mulai sekarang you are my boo, boojaejongie. Jadi aku mohon maafkan aku tadi-aku lepas kendali. Aku hanya tidak ingin kau membenciku, tapi sekarang kau pasti semakin membenciku." Jaejoong bisa melihat penyesalan di mata musang yunho yang berada di atas tubuhnya-tanpa menimpa jaejoong tentunya.^^

"apa ini karena bulan purnama?" jaejoong masih dalam posisinya di bawah yunho.

"nde?" yunho menghentikan gerakannya yang sedang mengelus rambut jaejoong.

"kau bilang saat bulan purnama-"

"hahaha. Aku bercanda. Tidak ada hal seperti itu. Ini bukan karena bulan purnama. Anni, mungkin memang karena bulan purnama. Kau terlihat jauh lebih menggoda saat berada di bawah sinar bulan." Jaejoong mempoutkan bibirnya saat mendengar jawaban yunho.

"ish. Kau ini." Jaejoong mendorong tubuh yunho yang menyebabkan yunho terguling ke samping kanan tempat tidur tepat di samping jaejoong. "tapi bagaimana dengan itu?" kata jaejoong sambil menatap ngeri junior yunho yang masih berdiri dengan tegaknya.

Yunho mengikuti arah pandang jaejoong lalu meringis. "aku hanya terlalu bersemangat. Sepertinya aku harus segera menuntaskan ini."

Grab. Jaejoong menahan lengan yunho yang akan beranjak dari tempat tidur. "yunnie…"

Yunho membelalakkan matanya mendengar bagaimana jaejoong memanggilnya. "boo?"

"itu pasti sakit sekali… aku…" yunho menautkan alisnya menunggu kelanjutan kalimat jaejoong. "aku… mungkin aku bisa membantumu…" yunho hampir mengeluarkan smirknya saat mendengar akhir kalimat jaejoong-yang akhirnya dia ganti dengan senyuman tulus. Hey, si beruang jung tentunya tidak ingin jaejoong berubah pikiran.

"jeongmal? Aku pikir kau membenciku sekarang…" jaejoong melepaskan genggamannya di lengan yunho. Yunho nyaris menjerit melihat reaksi jaejoong-dia menyesal sudah berkata seperti itu. Dia tidak ingin jaejoong membatalkan niatnya.

'OTTOKE!' jerit batin yunho. Tapi dia berhasil meneriakkan itu hanya di dalam hati, bahkan jeritan hatinya itu tidak tergambar sama sekali pada ekspresi wajahnya sekarang yang hanya menunduk memandang lengannya yang tadi sempat digenggam oleh jaejoong.

"aku mengerti boo. Kau tidak perlu mengkhawatirkan aku. yang terpenting bagiku adalah kau tidak membenci perbuatanku tadi." Yunho beranjak perlahan dengan harapan jaejoong akan menahannya lagi.

"yunnie…" yunho mengeluarkan evil smirknya saat mendengar suara jaejoong yang menyebut namanya. Yang sayangnya tidak terlihat oleh uri jaejoong dikarenakan posisi yunho yang membelakanginya.

"nde…" yunho membalikkan tubuhnya menghadap jaejoong-tentu saja dengan wajah yang sengaja dibuat sesedih mungkin-setelah menghilangkan evil smirk yang sudah diwarisinya secara turun temurun.

"yunnie… aku ingin membantumu… membantu mengurangi sakitnya." Jaejoong menyentak tangan yunho yang menyebabkan yunho kembali terlentang di tempat tidur.

.

.

"bagaimana ini….?" Jaejoong bergerak gelisah saat tubuhnya berhasil berada di atas yunho dengan siku yang menumpu pada ranjang.

"waeyo boo, kau takut? Kau tidak ingin melanjutkannya?" yunho mengelus lengan jaejoong yang mengukung tubuhnya.

"aku… aku tidak tau bagaimana cara melakukannya yun…" ucap jaejoong lirih yang membuat yunho menyeringai. "kenapa kau tersenyum seperti itu eoh? Kau menertawakanku?!" jaejoong hampir beranjak dari hadapan yunho yang berada di bawahnya yang sayangnya berhasil digagalkan oleh pelukan yunho di pinggulnya yang membuat tubuh jaejoong menimpa tubuh yunho.

Jaejoong meringis merasakan ada sesuatu yang keras menusuk2 pahanya yang masih tertutup celana. Tentu saja jaejoong tau apa itu. Apalagi kalau bukan junior si beruang, yang ternyata masih hard!

"yun…" desah jaejoong saat yunho menggesek2kan tubuh mereka yang membuat jaejoong mengeluarkan keringat dingin.

"nde baby…" kata yunho sambil mengelus pipi jaejoong yang memerah.

"aku rasa aku belum siap untuk itu…" yunho menghentikan gerakannya.

"apa aku yang salah mengartikan gerakan dan kata2mu tadi? Aku pikir kau ingin kita-"

"aku ingin membantumu hanya dengan ini." Potong jaejoong sambil menekan junior yunho dengan lututnya yang membuat yunho sedikit meringis. Sakit. "aku belum siap dengan hal lain yun… apalagi… aku tidak berpikir kalau ini bisa masuk ke tubuhku. Ini terlalu besar. Aku… aku… aku belum pernah melakukan itu dan aku rasa aku belum ingin melakukannya saat ini." Jaejoong menurunkan tubuhnya menghadap ke celana yunho yang masih . "untuk saat ini aku hanya berani untuk melakukan ini yun… dan aku… aku rasa aku belum siap untuk berhubungan seks. Aku tidak mau mengambil resiko untuk hamil yun…"

Jaejoong mengelus junior yunho dari luar celananya. "aargh boo… aku me-nger-ti… lakukan sebisamu saja honey… uuhh…"

yunho mendesah saat jaejoong melepas dan melempar celana sekaligus boxernya ke lantai. Dia masih bisa melihat bagaimana mata jaejoong membulat saat berhadapan langsung dengan juniornya face to face. "kau tidak perlu memaksakan diri jae…" yunho mengelus puncak kepala jaejoong lembut walaupun dalam hati dia tidak ingin jaejoong menghentikan aksinya.

"anni yun… aku yakin aku bisa kalau hanya melakukan ini… hanya saja aku tidak yakin kau akan menyukainya yun… aku… aku belum pernah melakukan ini sebelumnya…"

.

.

.

Yunho pov:

Hahaha. Astaga! Aku ingin sekali tertawa dan melompat2 di atas tempat tidur sekarang. Aku baru saja mendengar kabar yang sangat menggembirakan. Malaikatku. Dia masih perawan eoh-bahkan bibirnya juga! Dan tentu saja mulai sekarang tidak akan ada yang bisa menyentuhnya karena aku sudah menandainya sebagai milikku-milik JUNG YUNHO seorang!

"gwenchana boo. Perlahan2 saja. Aku yakin aku akan menikmatinya. Aku pasti akan menikmatinya karena yang melakukannya adalah orang yang aku cintai…" kataku sambil mengelus ujung bibir pinknya.

Jaejoong menggenggam si jung kecil dengan kedua tangannya-tentu saja karena satu tangan saja tidak akan cukup! Bibir pinknya perlahan mendekat dan mengecup kepala juniorku dengan lembut yang membuatku nyaris kehilangan kesabaran untuk memperkosanya sekarang juga.

"iya begitu boo.. perlahan saja.. kau juga bisa mencoba menjilat dan memasukkannya ke mulutmu saying…"

Jaejoong hanya mengangguk pelan dan menjulurkan lidahnya yang terlihat bergetar. Dia memulainya dengan menjilat kepala juniorku dengan perlahan. Sekali…. Aku menggigit bibirku. Dua kali… aku tidak sabar dan membuka kaosku sendiri dan melemparnya entah ke mana yang membuatku naked sekarang.

"baby… mungkin kau ha-rus belajar sam-bil mempraktekannya eoh?" aku menarik tubuhnya agar berada di atasku dan mengecup bibirnya singkat.

"yun aku sudah bilang…" jaejoong terlihat ketakutan.

"anni baby… aku tidak akan melakukan itu… aku tidak akan melakukan itu kalau kau tidak memintanya. Aku hanya ingin membuatmu merasakan kenikmatan yang sama…." 'dan aku akan membuatmu memintanya!' lanjutku dalam hati.

.

Aku menyuruh jaejoong untuk berubah posisi sehingga sekarang dia berada di atasku dengan tangan yang bertumpu di ranjang dan kepala yang menghadap ke arah juniorku sementara juniornya tepat menggantung di depan wajahku. Singkat kata kami sedang melakukan posisi 69 sekarang. Tentu saja dalam keadaan sama2 naked karena aku sudah berhasil membujuk jaejoong untuk ikut melepaskan pakaiannya.

"yuuunnn jangan lakukan ituuuhh.." jaejoong sedikit mendesah di sela2 kata2nya saat aku mengelus2 pantatnya yang lumayan montok itu. Yang tentu saja sangat indah apalagi kalau dilihat dari posisiku sekarang.

Sluuurrp. Aku menjilat ujung juniornya yang masih dalam keadaan tertidur.

"lakukan seperti apa yang aku lakukan baby.." jaejoong mengikuti perintahku tanpa mengeluarkan sepatah katapun yang membuat aku mengeluarkan evil smirk di hadapan juniornya. Hehe.

"aaarrrgghhh yuuuunn…." Jaejoong mendesah dan bergetar hebat saat mencapai puncaknya. Aku hanya diam sambil berusaha meminum semua sari yang keluar dari tubuhnya.

"kau manis sekali boo…" kataku setelah berhasil menelan semua cairan kenikmatan yang keluar dari tubuh jaejoong.

"yuuuuun…" jaejoong mendesah dan menoleh ke arahku-menatapku tajam saat merasakan jari2ku yang membelai holenya. Aku hanya tersenyum ke arahnya dan melanjutkan aksiku dengan menjilat holenya yang berada di hadapanku.

"aaahhh yuuun…berhentiii…." Aku malah semakin bersemangat mendengar desahannya dan memasukkan satu jariku kedalam hole miliknya.

"hmm. Ini sangat sempit sayaang.." jaejoong hanya bisa mendesah pasrah dan melupakan kegiatannya pada juniorku. Dia bahkan berteriak dengan keras ketika aku menambahkan dua jariku ke dalam holenya.

"aaahhhh yuuun…" dia semakin mendesah ketika jari2ku berhasil menemukan prostatnya dan menyentuhnya berkali2 dengan ujung2 jariku.

"yuuun akuu…aaahhhh.." jaejoong tergeletak pasrah menimpa tubuhku ketika mencapai puncak kenikmatannya yang kedua.

Aku memutar tubuhnya untuk berhadapan denganku dan memposisikan juniorku di depan holenya dan menggesek2kan juniorku di sekitar holenya tanpa memasukkannya.

"yuunn ja-ngan meng-godakuuh… bagaimana mungkin kau belum keluar eoh.." aku menghentikan kegiatanku saat jari2 panjangnya menyentuh pipiku lembut dan turun mengelus bibirku dengan seductive.

"karena 'dia' ingin merasakanmu seutuhnya boo. May i?" kataku sambil menggesek2kan ujung juniorku di depan holenya yang membuat dia mencoba menahan desahannya dengan menggigit bibir punk seksinya-membuat jung junior semakin terobsesi untuk merasakan kehangatan dari tubuhnya.

"apaah inii akan sakit yuun?" jaejoong bertanya sambil memejamkan matanya yang membuatku menggeram.

Aku mengartikan pertanyaan jaejoong tadi sebagai pertanda kalau dia juga menginginkan ini. Menginginkan juniorku bersarang di dalam tubuhnya. "aaahhh yuuunnn appoooo…" jaejoong menjerit ketika merasakan ujung juniorku mulai masuk dan merobek holenya. Aku berusaha mengalihkan perhatiannya dengan menarik wajahnya untuk mendekat ke wajahku. Mempertemukan hidung kami dan menggesek2kannya dengan lembut. Mengecup bibir pink alaminya dan memainkan lidahku di bibirnya. aku sadar rasa sakit jaejoong mulai teralihkan saat dia mulai menikmati sentuhan bibirku di bibirnya. dia mulai membuka mulutnya dan menikmati permainan lidahku di dalam mulutnya. Sekali2 lidahnya mencoba bertarung dengan lidahku yang tentu saja berakhir dengan kemenanganku dan erangan pelan dari bibir jaejoong.

"aaaaarrrrggghhhhh…." Jaejoong kembali menjerit saat menyadari aku telah memanfaatkan kelengahannya dengan mendorong juniorku keras agar bisa memasuki holenya dengan sempurna.

.

.

.

Jaejoong pov:

Ini sakit sekali. Aku sampai meneteskan air mataku saat merasakan holeku yang menurutku berhasil dirobek oleh junior yunho. Aku bahkan merasakan cairan dingin mengalir dari sana.

"appoo yuun.." ujarku lirih. Yunho menatapku lembut dan mengecup bibirku yang berakhir dengan ciuman panas.

Aku baru sadar kalau itu adalah cara yunho untuk mengalihkan perhatianku saat aku merasakan pergerakan di bagian bawah tubuhku. Aku mengerang karena rasa sakit yang aku rasakan dan mencoba melepaskan tautan kami. sayangnya aku terlalu lemah bagi yunho. Tenagaku tidak sanggup untuk menjauhkan tubuh kami bahkan hanya untuk melepaskan tautannya di bibirku. Yunho memeluk tubuhku dengan erat. Dia terus mengeluar masukkan juniornya tanpa melepaskan tautannya di bibirku yang membuatku hampir kehabisan nafas. Aku semakin melayang ketika merasakan satu tangan yunho sudah membelai nippleku dan bermain di sana.

Aku menggeleng2kan kepalaku ketika merasakan ada sesuatu yang akan keluar-lagi- untuk kesekian kalinya. Yunho yang mengerti malah mengeluarkan masukkan juniornya dengan semakin cepat.

"aaarrrgggghhh yuuunnnniiieee.." aku mendesah dengan keras ketika berhasil mencapai kenikmatanku untuk kesekian kalinya.

Yunho menggeram ketika merasakan holeku menyempit bersamaan dengan orgasmeku. Dia semakin mempercepat gerakannya di dalam tubuhku. "booo….akkkuuuu…aaaahhhhh…"

.

.

Author pov:

Yunho mengeluarkan semua cairan kenikmatannya dalam tubuh jaejoong yang membuat jaejoong mengerang saat merasakan cairan hangat itu mengalir-memasuki tubuhnya.

"gomawo boo..saranghae…" yunho merebahkan jaejoong untuk berbaring di sampingnya dan memeluk jaejoong dari belakang. Jaejoong hanya bisa memejamkan mata menikmati semua sentuhan yunho bahkan ketika yunho mulai mengecup pundak dan lehernya dari belakang.

"yuunnn.. aku lelah…" jaejoong berusaha memejamkan mata-mengabaikan sentuhan yunho. Dia sangat lelah. Itu pasti.

"boo… kau bisa merasakannya?" jaejoong membelalak saat merasakan sesuatu yang keras dan hangat menusuk2 pintu holenya dari luar.

"ba-gaimana mung-kin? Jaejoong menoleh ke belakang yang langsung dimanfaatkan yunho untuk mencuri sebuah ciuman panas yang singkat.

"sekali lagi nde…"

.

.

.

"appaaaaaa!" changmin menggedor pintu kamar yunho sekuat tenaga. Bahkan saking tidak sabarnya dia berkali2 menggunakan kakinya untuk ikut menggedor pintu berwarna dark chocolate itu.

"eerrrhhh." Jaejoong yang kelelahan hanya bisa mengerang kecil dalam tidurnya. Dia tidak perduli-bahkan menulikan telinganya.

Sementara yunho? Dia tidak tahan untuk tidak memperdulikan suara yang diyakininya milik changmin itu. Dia beranjak dari tempat tidurnya sambil menggerutu dan memasang celana pendek miliknya yang tergeletak di lantai.

.

"appa!"changmin langsung menghambur ke dalam pelukan yunho saat pintu yang sudah hampir dihancurkannya itu di buka oleh yunho.

"waeyo? Kenapa pagi2 begini kau mengganggu appa eoh?" yunho menarik tubuh changmin untuk masuk ke dalam gendongannya.

"ini bukan pagi. Ini jam 11 appa… aku kesini karena… karena… hiks. hi ic gon (he is gone)…hiks. Omma hilang appa…hiks." Changmin mulai menenggelamkan wajahnya ke ceruk leher yunho dan menangis. Tapi tangisannya tiba2 berhenti ketika dia menegakkan kepalanya dan melihat sosok malaikat sedang terbaring pasrah dengan selimut yang hanya menutupi sampai pinggang malaikat itu. Mata tajam changmin bahkan bisa menangkap banyak tanda kemerahan di tubuh jaejoong- si malaikat yang terekspos. Changmin membuka mulutnya lebar mengingat betapa cantiknya ommanya itu sekarang. Tergeletak pasrah dengan tubuh yang memiring menghadap pintu. Bibir yang membengkak itu sedikit membuka. Tubuh putih mulusnya ternoda oleh banyak noda merah di mana2 yang tentu saja perbuatan si beruang jung.

"omma?" yunho mengikuti arah tatapan changmin dan meringis. Dia lupa kalau jaejoong sedang dalam keadaan 'pasrah' di atas tempat tidurnya. Dia tidak bisa membayangkan kata2 apa yang nanti akan keluar dari mulut changmin-mengingat betapa berisiknya si little evil.

"omma waeyo?" changmin menggerakkan tubuhnya-meminta yunho menurunkan tubuhnya dari dalam dekapan sang appa.

Changmin berlari kearah jaejoong dan langsung memanjat ke atas tempat tidur yunho. "apa omma sakit?" tangan mungilnya bergerak dan meraba kening jaejoong-sepertinya dia takut jaejoong terserang demam.

"yuuunnn… hentikaan… aku lelaah." Yunho menggeleng mendengar desahan jaejoong yang masih dalam keadaan tidur itu saat merasakan sentuhan tangan changmin di keningnya. Sementara changmin? Dia menatap yunho dengan tatapan menuduh dan memojokkan miliknya.

"apa yang appa lakukan eoh?!" changmin berteriak yang membuat jaejoong langsung membuka matanya dalam sedetik. Dia hafal suara itu. Changmin!

"Minnie!" jaejoong langsung duduk dan menarik selimut untuk menutupi seluruh tubuhnya.

"apa yang appa lakukan pada omma eoh?! Aku bahkan sempat berpikir kalau omma menghilang. Hiks." Yunho berjalan mendekati changmin dan jaejoong yang berada di tempat tidur.

"omma! Apa yang appa lakukan pada omma eoh?!" changmin duduk berhadap2an dengan jaejoong. Menatap tepat ke dalam doe eyes milik jaejoong.

Sret. Yunho mengangkat tubuh changmin untuk duduk dalam pangkuannya. "aku bukan anak kecil appa!" changmin mempoutkan bibir imutnya.

"kau yakin… apa kau tidak takut?" changmin menautkan alisnya setelah mendengar kata2 yunho.

"apa maksud appa?" Tanya changmin akhirnya.

"appa tidak mungkin memanjakanmu lagi kalau kau sudah punya adik nanti." Changmin membulatkan matanya mendengar kata2 yunho.

"yun. Kau! Ish!" Jaejoong memukul pundak yunho dengan tangannya.

"hentikan jae, atau kau mau aku menyerangmu di depan changmin…" yunho menaik turunkan alisnya menggoda jaejoong.

"aish…"jaejoong menyembunyikan wajahnya yang memerah ke dalam selimut.

"apa ini berarti tadi malam kalian…? Aku akan punya adik! YEY!" changmin berdiri dan meloncat2 di atas tempat tidur. "kapan kalian akan menikah?"

.

.

_**Complete or TBC?**_

_**.**_

_**Ditunggu reviewnya okay… please do not be silent readers…^^**_


End file.
